Naruto : The savior OR
by bayux666
Summary: disaat cahaya meredup kegelapan merangkak perlahan menuju cahaya. Dua orang anak Dengan cahaya dan kegelapan dalam dirinya mencoba untuk mengalahkan kegelapan Hati nya atau setidak nya menyeimbangkan kekuatan itu Namun takdir manusia sulit Untuk dikendalikan akan kah dia jadi the savior atau the destroyer…./OOC NARUHINA/MAYBE GODLIKE/CANON
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : disaat cahaya meredup kegelapan merangkak perlahan menuju cahaya. Dua orang anak Dengan cahaya dan kegelapan dalam dirinya mencoba untuk mengalahkan kegelapan Hati nya atau setidak nya menyeimbangkan kekuatan itu Namun takdir manusia sulit Untuk dikendalikan akan kah dia jadi the **_**savior atau the destroyer….**_

**Naruto: the savior OR..**

**Naruto fanfiction**

**Desclaimer**

**Naruto copyright masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : naruhina**

**Rated : T-T+**

**Genre : adventure**

**Warning : typo, abal ,ide pasaran, dapat menyakitkan mata,OOC ,GODLIKENaruhina ,dan semuanya yang berbau keabalan**

**Chapter 1**

**Enjoy it~**

**Naruto POV**

"_Hosh..hosh..hosh.. sial kalau begini caranya aku bisa mati hari ini" _batinku.. "kussooo**" **Teriakku frustasi ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku sepertinya kami-sama menghukumku _ck ini jalan buntu. _Ku edarkan lagi kedepan terlihat para warga menatapku bagaikan pemburu yang mendapatkan buruannya..

"_ketemu kau bocah siluman hmm jalan buntu uh"_ ucap seorang warga yang membawa besi panjang dan di ikuti seringai warga lainnya. "sebernarnya apa salahku hah"ucapku _"kau bilang apa salah mu haha lucu sekali.. salahmu adalah kenapa kau lahir kedunia ini dan kau membunuh keluarga kami bocah sialan" _ucap warga itu _"tapi aku tak berbuat apa-apa dan aku masih kecil apa kalian tidak lihat hah" _balasku _"cukup sudah ocehan mu bocah iblis.. ayo semuanya kita habisi bocah itu" _ucap warga itu seraya memberi aba-aba kepada warga lainnya "Ayooooo" ucap mereka serempak. Kulihat mereka semua menerjangku seperti rudal yang tengah telak mengenai sasarannya. Pandanganku serasa gelap karena banyaknya warga yang mengeroyokiku sehingga menutupi cahaya masuk kedalam pandanganku..

"_Buaghh" "uwahh"_

"_Bukkhh" bukkh" _ "ugghh"  
sakiitt.. ugh rasanya hanya rasa sakit yang di dapat di respon oleh seluruh syarafku bahkan sampai kedalam hatiku seperti dilukai dengan sesuatu yang nyata..

"STOP SEMUANYA" ku dengar seseorang menyerukan sesuatu "hei apa yang kalian lakukan disini" lanjut orang tadi "kami hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan" balas seorang warga "apa memang nya " tanya orang itu lagi "kami hanya sedang membasmi iblis" balas warga itu "apa maksud kalian" dan kulihat orang itu menerobos kerumunan para warga "astaga apa sebenarnya yang kalian lakukan kalau sampai sandaime tahu kalian akan di jebloskan ke penjara..SEMUANYA BUBAR" ucap orang itu lantang seketika gerombolan itu bubar mendengar ancaman orang tersebut "cih padahal aku belum puas memukulnya" gumam para warga seraya meninggalkan ku. Ku alihkan pandangan ku ke orang yang menyelamatkan ku. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan sulit diartikan kulihat rambutnya yang menyerupai buah nanas dan terdapat goresan di atas hidungnya "hey nak apa kau tak apa" ku dengar dia menyerukan sesuatu, setelah pikiran ku agak mulai fokus "apa kau tidak apa-apa.. ayo kuantar kau kerumah sakit" dia menanyakan keadaanku "aku tak apa-apa.. dan kurasa tak usah" jawabku sambil meringis menahan sakit "benarkah" tanyanya dengan pandangan ragu. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah seraya mencoba berdiri, kulihat dia mencoba membantuku "arigatou" ucapku lemah seraya melepaskan rangkulannya "kau yakin bisa sendiri" tanya nya aku hanya memandangnya lalu mengangguk lagi. Kucoba melangkahkan kaki dan berhasil walaupun aku berjalan dengan terseok-seok keluar dari gang tadi hanya satu tujuan ku sekarang aku ingin pulang.

**Naruto POV END**

**T**erlihat seorang anak berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan langkah gontai baju nya yang robek , rambut pirang nya kusam bercampur dengan tanah dan yang paling mencolok adalah mukanya yang penuh luka. Pipinya lebam dan bengkak, sudutnya bibirnya terdapat luka robek dan sedikit lecet di bagian keningnya.

Dia melewati jalanan desanya dengan menahan sakit dan tak sedikit di sepanjang jalan dia di cemooh warga di hina diteriaki bahkan ada yang melempar sayuran dan telur busuk ke arahnya hingga bocah itu meringis kala telur itu mengenai wajahnya yang penuh luka. Namun dia tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dia berhenti di sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang sepertinya itu kumpulan apartemen dia lihat satu bangunan diatas dan mulai melangkah menuju salah satu pintu apartemen itu dengan langkah tertatih dan terseok-seok setelah tepat di depan pintu apartemen itu dia memandangi pintu itu dan tersenyum kecut. dia menekan pintu itu terdengar suara khas pintu dibuka "tadaima" ucap bocah itu seraya masuk kedalam apartemen itu.

**Naruto POV**

'gelap.. yah seperti biasa saat masuk apartemenku selalu gelap seperti kehidupan enggan menyentuh tempat ini.. ah apa yang aku pikirkan tentu saja tempat ini gelap memang berapa orang yang menempati tempat ini.' Pikirku, 'pikiranku melayang pada kejadian yang baru saja ku alami ralat atau sering ku alami, sebenarnya apa yang telah kulakukan kenapa mereka menyebutku monster iblis siluman atau apalah itu padahal aku pikir aku sama seperti mereka secara fisik aku sama dengan mereka minus di wajahku yang terdapat tiga goresan seperti kucing tapi itu bukan alasan kan mereka menyebutku monster dan yang paling tidak aku mengerti kenapa mereka bilang aku membunuh keluarga mereka secara logika aku hanya anak kecil yang baru berumur 5 tahun mana bisa anak kecil melakukan perbuatan itu.. hah benar kejam dan tidak adil ..kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar mandi aku harus membersihkan tubuhku yang semakin berasa lengket.. hah ku guyur seluruh tubuhku dengan air dingin terasa sekali efek yang terasa begitu perih ketika air itu menyapu kulitku yang penuh luka. Segera saja ku sudahi acara bersih-bersih tubuhku. Aku berganti pakaian dengan piyama tidurku yang merupakan hadiah dari seseorang yang sangat peduli padaku ah iya dia adalah sandaime jiji orang yang peduli padaku diantara orang-orang hanya dia yang memperlakukanku layaknya manusia dan itu alasan kenapa aku tetap menatap hidup ini hanya untuk membuat jiji tersenyum ramah padaku.. ugh kurebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidurku dan mencoba merilekskan diri walaupun itu sulit. Perlahan penglihatanku meredup dan akhirnya gelap yang terakhir kulihat.'

**Naruto POV END **

Terlihat cahaya matahari menyusup melalui jendela kamar seseorang dan membuat seorang manusia atau lebih tepat nya anak kecil menggeliat tak nyaman karena cahaya matahari yang mengenai kelopak matanya. Anak itu menguap lebar dan mengucek matanya beberapa kali setelah dirasa cukup anak mencoba berdiri dan menuju ke sebuah wastafel kamar mandi dan bercermin. Dia memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah nya sendiri lalu membasuh mukanya dengan air. Dia lihat lagi wajahnya dan meraba kulit wajah nya dia tersenyum seperti sadar akan sesuatu yah memang benar telah terjadi sesuatu luka yang terdapat di lukanya terlihat tidak ada lagi sekarang wajah itu berubah lagi seperti semula seperti anak kecil pada umumnya.

**Naruto POV**

'inilah yang membuatku heran kemarin tubuh dan mukaku terlihat banyak luka namun sekarang hilang entah kemana serta sakit di semua tubuhku juga hilang apa karena ini aku di sebut iblis hah sudah lah memikirnya membuatku pusing sendiri' _kryuuukk '_ugh perut ku.. sepertinya aku kelaparan mengingat semalam aku langsung tidur tanpa makan dahulu' ku langkah kan kakiku ke dapur dan berdiri di sebuah lemari kecil. Ku buka lemari itu dan kulihat isi nya hanya ada selembar roti dan sekotak susu kuambil semuanya dan ku bawa ke sebuah meja lalu ku gigit roti itu sedikit hm.. tidak buruk lalu aku coba meminum susu kotak tadi ukh rasa nya aneh sekali sepertinya susu ini sudah basi..ck sial. Setelah cuci muka dan sarapan aku coba untuk jalan-jalan sebentar sembari mencari tempat yang pas untuk latihan..

Yap memang beberapa minggu terakhir aku berlatih untuk menjadi ninja, itu ku lakukan terinspirasi dari hokage-jiji yang telah menjadi ninja yang hebat sehingga menjadi hokage dan di akui banyak orang, dan aku ingin seperti hokage-jiji supaya aku bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat dan di akui oleh penduduk desa sebagai pahlawan bukan seorang monster. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak sekali orang-orang yang menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan bisik-bisik hinaan serta suara cemoohan jelas ditujukan padaku bahkan para orang tua melarang anak mereka hanya untuk sekedar memandangku apakah sehina itu diriku ini.. hah kucoba tidak memperdulikan mereka semua dan mencoba berjalan ke pinggiran desa untuk mencari tempat yang pas untuk dijadikan tempat latihan. Sesampainya di tempat yang penuh dengan pepohonan ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling tempat itu dan kulihat ada sebuah tanah yang lapang ditengah-tengah rimbunnya pohon. Kulangkahkan kakiku kesana setelah sampai ku mulai pemanasan sebentar dengan peregangan-peregangan ringan setelah selesai pemanasan aku masuk ke menu utama latihan rutinku ancang-ancang lalu aku menggerakkan kakiku secara perlahan lalu berubah menjadi gerakkan yang cepat.. yap latihan ku hanya latihan biasa berupa latihan fisik semisal lari,push up ,scout jump dan latihan fisik lainnya. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa sebelum menjadi ninja yang hebat maka harus mempunyai fisik yang kuat dulu, yah aku akan melakukan kiat-kiat itu. Setelah latihan aku berjalan menuju pinggir lapang dan dan menyandarkan tubuhku yang penuh dengan keringat di batang pohon sambil menikmati semilir angin, ku tengadah kan kepalaku ke atas matahari tampak mengeluarkan kegunaannya yaitu menerangi dunia ini dengan sinar nya. Setelah selesai beristirahat kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rimbunnya pohon dan berhenti di sebuah aliran sungai yang jernih kulihat bayangan wajahku sebentar di permukaan air lalu ku celupkan kedalam air sehingga menimbulkan riak-riak kecil kuangkat lagi wajahku.. hwaah _"segarnya" _ucapku spontan seketika semangatku membumbung tinggi setelah terkena air sungai tadi terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk mencoba berendam dalam sungai itu. Perlahan kulepaskan seluruh pakaianku dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam saja ku langkahan kakiku ke dalam permukaan air disusul dengan seluruh tubuhku sekarang terendam dalam sungai kucoba menggerakkan badanku menyelam kesana kemari sampai akhirnya berhenti di sebuah batu besar, kurebahkan tubuhku di batu tersebut mencoba merilekskan tubuhku perlahan namun pasti karena keenakkan akhirnya malah tertidur.

'ugh tubuhku' kurasakan tubuh ku menjadi pegal ah ia aku lupa bahwa tadi aku tertidur di sebuah batu. Ku edarkan pandanganku hah ternyata hari sudah malam.. astaga berarti aku tadi tertidur lama sekali pantas saja tubuhku sangat pegal. Kucoba berdiri lalu melangkah untuk mengambil pakaian ku dan segera memakainya, setelah berpakaian aku berjalan keluar dari rimbunnya pohon yang malah kalau di lihat sangat menyeramkan ku percepat langkahku dan ketika sampai di pinggiran pepohonan telingaku menangkap sebuah suara seperti suara kaki bertabrakan dengan batang pohon ku tengadahkan kepalaku ke atas kulihat ada dua orang melompat di atas pohon ku perhatikkan lebih teliti salah satu dari mereka terlihat seperti membopong sesuatu ah tidak lebih tepat nya seseorang.. _'tindak kejahatan' _pikirku spontan segera saja ku ikuti mereka.

**Naruto POV END**

**T**erlihat tiga orang lebih tepatnya dua orang melompat di dahan pohon kepohon lainnya dan terlihat seseorang membopong seorang anak kecil yang kelihatannya tak sadarkan diri. Seorang dari mereka yang paling depan member instruksi untuk berhenti, seketika mereka berhenti dan turun ke atas tanah.

"ada apa kapten" tanya orang yang membopong anak kecil, terlihat badannya yang tinggi besar dengan kulit yang hitam.

"sepertinya ada yang membuntuti kita" jawab satu orang nya lagi yang terlihat perawakannya sedikit kurus dan berkulit hitam.

"apa mereka ninja konoha kapten ?" tanya ninja yang membopong anak kecil.

"sepertinya bukan dan sepertinya dia hanya cecunguk kecil" jawab sang kapten tenang.

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan kapten" tanya teman kapten tersebut.

"kita tunggu saja di sini kakkui" jawab sikapten. Terlihat si penanya hanya mengangguk.

Dari kejauhan terllihat bayangan seseorang yang mendekat kearah tiga orang itu sedikit demi sedikit menampilkan figure yang semakin jelas yaitu seorang anak kecil memakai kaos dengan gampar pusaran ditengah kaosnya dan sebuah google di atas kepalanya.. hap anak berdiri menatap dua orang itu dan melirik ke gendongan salah satu dari mereka.

"HAHAHAHA benar katamu kapten ternyata hanya cecunguk kecil" orang itu berbicara kepada kaptennya sambil tertawa.

"hey bocah apa yang kau inginkan ?" tanya si kapten

"siapa kalian dan kenapa kalian membawa anak itu hah ?" seru anak itu lantang.

**Naruto POV**

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar dua orang itu yang ku yakini mempunyai niat jahat. Kulihat mereka turun dan berhenti di atas tanah seketika ku gerakkan kakiku lebih cepat setelah itu aku berhenti dan berdiri di hadapan mereka. Kupandangi mereka satu persatu lalu ku lirik ke salah satu punggung dari mereka yang membawa seorang anak kecil mungkin seumuran denganku. Kulihat salah seorang mengatakan sesuatu dan sepertinya mereka menghinaku..cih.

"hey bocah apa yang kau inginkan ?" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"siapa kalian dan kenapa kalian membawa anak itu hah ?" seruku lantang seperti aku tidak takut dan akan menang melawan mereka padahal kemari-kemarin melawan penduduk desa saja aku sudah terkapar tak berdaya apalagi melawan mereka yang kelihatannya mereka ninja elit suatu desa, berpikir kesana membuat nyali ku ciut tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak berarti untukku mundur walaupun aku tahu hasil nya aku yang kalah ataupun mati setelah berpikir mati seperti tidak buruk juga mengingat didunia ini pun aku tida di inginkan.

"cih bocah ingusan sepertimu tak sepantasnya tahu" orang yang membopong anak tadi menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"kakkui bunuh bocah itu kita sudah tak punya banyak waktu" kulihat salah seorang dari mereka memerintahkan untuk membunuhku cih.. sepertinya ini memang akhir hayatku.

Kulihat orang yang diperintah perlahan menurunkan dalam sinar remang bulan dapat perhatikan anak yang di jatuhkan orang itu dari wajahnya kulihat dia seorang perempuan mempunyai rambut biru agak gelap. Tunggu dulu sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana.

"aarrgh" sesaat kurasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di perutku, ku alihkan pandangan ku ke bagian perutku ku lihat cairan berwana merah pekat merembes dari perutku. "ugh" ku alihkan pandanganku kebelakang tubuhku kulihat seseorang menyeringai dengan pedang pendek yang berlumuran darah di tangannya. Kulihat sekarang orang itu mengangkat kaki nya dan seketika menginjakannya ke punggung ku sehinga keseimbanganku rubuh dan jatuh tengkurap dengan kaki seseorang diatas punggungku.

"mati kau bocah" kudengar dia menyerukan sesuatu dan perlahan kesadaranku mulai menipis sampai…

"**JANGAN MATI DULU BOCAH'' ** kedengar sebuah suara mengintrupsiku namun sepertinya aku sudah kehilangan fokusku. "**Cih Terpaksa aku harus turun tangan".** Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku aku mendengar suara itu lagi.

**Naruto POV END**

Terlihat seorang anak kecil tersungkur di tanah dengan darah mengalir ditubuhnya dan ada satu kaki yang menginjak orang itu melepaskan injakannya dan berbalik untuk pergi

"cecunguknya sudah aku musnahkan kapten" ucap orang tadi kepada seseorang yang sedang bersandar di batang pohon.

"oke kita lanjutkan perja—" ucapan orang itu terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu melesat dan meninju temannya tadi

'_Brakk_' '_uggh'_

terlihat seseorang menabrak sebuah pohon hingga pohon tersebut hancur dan ikuti tanah yang mengangkat debunya. Melihat temannya terkapar sang kapten memasang posisi siaga, hap dengan repleks yang bagus orang itu berhasil mengindar dengan bersalto ke belakang saat sesuatu melesat kearahnya. Melihat arah terakhir lesatannya sesuatu yang hampir membunuh nya dia menemukan sesuatu, bukan lebih tepat sesosok anak kecil dengan di selimuti energy bewarna orange yang meletup-letup dari tubuh si objek yang di lihatnya. Sekarang objek itu terlihat semakin jelas yaitu seorang anak kecil yang dianggapnya telah mati sekarang berdiri kokoh dengan tatapan seakan dia ingin memakannya. Setelah mengobservasi lebih cermar _'deg' _ matanya membulat sempurna "ini tidak mungkin" seketika tubuhnya merasa merinding "anak itu jinchuriki konoha". Sang kapten lalu memikirkan jala yang harus dia tempuh pertama apakah dia harus melawan jinchuriki itu dan berharap menang lalu mendapat hadiah dari atasannya karena berhasil menangkap jinchuriki namun bila di pikir lagi bertarung dengan bocah jinchuriki itu akan memakan waktu lama dan kemungkinan besar dia akan di tangkap ninja konoha. Pilihan kedua yaitu lari sambil membawa tawanannya dan segera terlepas dari masalah rumit ini. yah sudah diputuskan pilihan yang kedua yang akan di pilih, dia melirik rekan nya yang sudah tak berdaya. Dia alihkan pandangannya ke bocah tadi sepertinya bocah itu siap menyerang.

'_syuuut'_ dia mengeluarkan kunai dan melemparkannya ke bocah tadi namun bocah itu melesat ke depan dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil menyiapkan tinjunya, tak tinggal diam sang kapten meng insou handseal dengan cepat.

"_**Doton : Doryuuheki" **__'BLAARRR'_

Terjadi ledakan cukup besar saat bogem tinju itu menabrak dinding tanah yang kokoh. Sang kapten dengan cepat melihat situasi untuk menjalan kan rencananya dia melihat anak perempuan yang tak sadarkan diri dengan cepat dia melesat untuk mengambil anak perempuan itu saat sudah berada di sisi nya sang kapten membalik kepala anak perempuan itu dan tanpa segan '_jrassh'_ dia mencongkel kedua mata anak perempuan itu " keh begini lebih baik" gumam sang kapten. Setelah mencongkel mata anak perempuan tadi si kapten melompat kepinggir menghindari terjangan bocah laki-laki dan bocah itu sukses menabrak pohon.

"ck kita harus cepat.. ayo semuanya tambah kecepatan"perintah seseorang dengan topeng hewan kepada bawahan sambil meloncat diantara pohon pohon, "ha'I" ucap bawahannya serempak.

"ck ini semua semakin rumit.. cih tak salah lagi perasaan ini, aura ini dia _kyuubi"_.

Si kapten dengan cepat merapal segel sebelum bocah jinchuriki itu bangkit kembali, si kapten lalu berteriak sambil menghentak keras tanah di sampingnya.

"_**Doton : chidokaku" **__'KRAKK'_

Tanah yang di pijak bocah tadi tiba-tiba turun kebawah dan mebuat lubang yang besar dan dalam. seketika bocah laki-laki dan perempuan tadi terperosok kedalam lubang itu .

Tak lama lalu si kapten menghentakan tangannya lagi namun kali ini sambil bergumam,

"_**Doton : otoshibuta" **__'KRAAAK' _

Kali ini terjadi lagi pergeseran tanah dan langsung menutup lubang dalam tadi beserta isinya.

Si kapten tersenyum angkuh seraya memasukan dua bola mata berwarna keperak-perakkan, lalu dia melompat pergi meninggal temannya yang sudah meregang nyawa.

"berhenti" ucap seseorang terlihat sekelompok orang memakai topeng hewan berkumpul di sebuah lapang dan melihat sekitarnya.

"sepertinya kita terlambat taicho"ucap seorang yang memakai topeng elang kearah mengkin atasannya

"sepertinya iyah"jawab orang yang memakai topeng anjing.

"TAICHO sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu" seru seseorang dengan lantang kepada kapten nya.

"cih tidak salah lagi ini perbuatan mereka" ungkap sang kapten

"KUMOKAGURE"

Sementara itu didalam tanah terlihat dua anak berbeda gender dalam keadaan memperihatinkan serta darah mengalir dari kepala bocah laki-laki dan kelopak anak perempuan itu tetesan darah itu mengalir ke sebuah arca dalam tanah.

.TES

.

.TES

.TES

Seketika arca itu mengeluarkan pedar cahaya yang menyilaukan dan membentuk sebuah tulisan yang rumit. Lalu terdengar suara dari dalam cahaya itu

" _**Akhirnya dua anak dalam ramalan datang untuk menyelamatkanku.."**_

_**TBC**_

**author note **

**alhamdulillah saya akhirnya debut di dunia fanfic setelah sekian lama jadi reader dan membawakan fanfic bergenre adventure saya cukup tertarik dengan naruto yang menjadi penyelamat atau jadi penghancur dan saya disini juga masih butuh bimbingan author author yang sudah melalang buana di dunia perfanfican untuk membimbing saya yang masih newbie ini. sekian dan terima kasih :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : disaat cahaya meredup kegelapan merangkak perlahan menuju cahaya. Dua orang anak Dengan cahaya dan kegelapan dalam dirinya mencoba untuk mengalahkan kegelapan Hati nya atau setidak nya menyeimbangkan kekuatan itu Namun takdir manusia sulit Untuk dikendalikan akan kah dia jadi the **_**savior atau the destroyer….**_

**Naruto: the savior OR..**

**Naruto fanfiction**

**Desclaimer**

**Naruto copyright masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : naruhina**

**Rated : T-T+**

**Genre : adventure**

**Warning : typo, abal ,ide pasaran, dapat menyakitkan mata,OOC ,GODLIKENaruhina ,dan semuanya yang berbau keabalan**

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy it~**

Terlihat dua bocah berambut pirang dan biru gelap terjebak di dalam tanah dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Lalu muncul cahaya yang menyilaukan dari bawah tanah dan terus merambat ke permukaan tanah, dilanjutkan dengan retakkan arca dan tanah di bawah dua bocah itu..

"_krakk" "krakk" "krak" "blarrr" _

Seketika setelah cahaya itu muncul, tanah yang retak menimbulkan lubang yang besar dan kemudian menjadi sebuah ruangan di bawah tanah. _ "brukk" "brukk" _kini dua bocah itu tergeletak di permukaan tanah ruangan tersebut. Tak lama terlihat sesosok bayangan di belakang arca yang hancur berjatuhan ke bawah tanah.. kini bayangan itu semakin jelas menampilkan figure yang bisa di bilang aneh, fostur tubuh wanita berambut panjang terurai sampai ke bagian kaki. Bergerak melayang sosok itu mendekat ke dua orang bocah yang sedang tak sadarkan diri, Dilihat sosok itu memandangi objek yang tergeletak di bawah nya.

"_Jadi mereka yang telah membebaskan ku.. sungguh tidak bisa di percaya" _ucap sosok itu seraya merendahkan posisinya mendekat kearah dua bocah itu.

"_sepertinya mereka masih hidup, namun keadaan mereka sepertinya tambah parah"_ lanjut sosok itu sambil memeriksa keadaan dua bocah itu dengan tangannya.

"_hah.. sepertinya terpaksa aku harus menolong mereka" _setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu sosok itu mengangkat mereka ke tempat yang lebih nyaman dan mencoba mengobati mereka. Kini sosok itu sedang membersihkan luka bocah berambut pirang, ketika sedang membersihkan perut bocah itu yang mempunyai luka tusuk sehingga darah segar terus mengalir pelan dari perutnya, Namun sosok itu terlihat sedikit kaget tapi seketika kembali normal dan di iringi seringai yang tercetak di wajahnya kala melihat perut bocah itu yang kini mengeluarkan energy berwarna orange dan menutup luka yang sempat menganga di perut bocah itu, lalu membentuk sebuah symbol yang berupa garis pusaran dengan symbol-symbol tak di ketahui di sisi pusaran itu. '_ini segel uzumaki..hmm sungguh menarik tapi sepertinya di dalam tubuhnya ada yang jauh lebih menarik, baiklah akan kuperiksa' _pikir sosok itu seraya menempelkan tangannya ke kening si bocah, Lalu matanya terpejam dan terbuka lagi menampilkan iris mata yang tak biasa yaitu berwana ungu gelap atau dark purple.

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan terdapat tiga orang sedang berkumpul satu orang duduk disebuah kursi dengan mengenakan jubah dan dua orang berdiri di hadapannya.

"sandaime _hokage-sama apakah ada kabar mengenai putri saya?" _tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang mempunyai mata ungu keperakan.

"_untuk saat ini belum ada hiashi-san mungkin sebentar lagi pasukan yang saya kirim akan melapor" _jawab sandaime hokage seraya mengusap janggutnya.

"_tenang lah hiashi-san hokage-sama sudah mengirim pasukan elitnya untuk mencari putri anda dan mungkin sebentar lagi mereka tiba melapor" _kata salah seorang yang berdiri di samping orang bernama hiashi.

"_kuharap begitu shikaku-san" _jawab hiashi.

"_tok" "tok" "tok"_

Terdengar ketukkan pintu yang mengintrupsi mereka bertiga.

"_masuk" _ucap sang hokage

"_permisi" _kini terlihat sosok anbu bertopeng anjing masuk kedalam ruangan.

"_bagaimana dengan misimu inu"_ tanya sang hokage

"_lapor hokage-sama, misi nya tidak berjalan baik hokage-sama, kita tidak bisa menemukan target yang kita cari dan pengejaran kita terhenti karena kehilangan jejak, maaf hokage-sama" _terang anbu yang di panggil inu sambil berlutut di depan hokage.

"_apa maksudmu tidak bisa menemukan putriku hah"_ hiashi mengeluarkan amarah nya kepada anbu tersebut.

"_tenanglah hiashi"_ ucap shikaku yang berdiri di sampingnya menenangkan.

"_bagaimana aku bisa tenang saat putriku hilang hah"_ hiashi meraung membentak orang di sampingnya.

"tenanglah hiashi-san dengan amarahmu itu malah akan memperumit masalah ini" ucap hokage perlahan hiashi pun berangsur tenang dan kembali ke dalam muka datarnya.

"_apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi inu?" _tanya sang hokage

"_ah ia hokage-sama tadi sempat terjadi pertarungan di wilayah perbatasan konoha dan kirigakure dan kami merasakan chakra yang asing seperti nya itu..itu chakra kyuubi" _terang anbu yang di panggil inu.

Seketika orang yang berada diruangan itu tersentak kaget dengan ucapan anbu barusan.

"_apa kau yakin inu" _tanya sang hokage dengan sedikit mengencangkan nada suaranya.

"_kurang lebih seperti itu yang kami rasakan hokage-sama" _ucap anbu tersebut. _'naruto'_ batin sang hokage mengingat seorang bocah yang merupakan jinchuriki kyuubi.

"_apa yang kau lihat disana apakah ada sesuatu?" _Tanya hokage

"_oh iyah hokage-sama kami juga menemukan satu mayat di sana dan mayat itu sepertinya ninja dari.. kumogakure" _ Terang anbu tersebut yang membuat diruangan itu tersentak kaget tak terkecuali sang hokage, terlihat mata sang hokage terbelalak saat mendengar penuturan anbu tersebut '_kumogakure.. tidak mungkin naruto diculik oleh ninja kumogakure, apakah mereka sudah tau bahwa naruto seorang jinchuriki'_ pikiran hokage mengarah kepada desa kumogakure yang memang sering menangkap bijuu untuk di jadikan senjata desa mereka.

Sementara dua yang sedang berdiri terlihat terdiam seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

'_apakah ninja itu juga menculik hinata mengingat mereka juga menginginkan kekkei genkai byakugan' _pikir hiashi.

'_sepertinya kumogakure memancing peperangan lagi dengan konoha namun mereka kali ini di atas angin kalau memang benar mereka telah menangkap jinchuriki kyuubi' _pikir shikaku.

"_baiklah sekarang kau kembali cari petunjuk di sekitar wilayah perbatasan desa" _perintah sang hokage

"_ha'I" _ucap anbu tersebut seraya menghilang dengan sunshin dari hadapan hokage.

"_baiklah hiashi-san saya akan mengirim surat mengenai peristiwa ini ke pihak desa kumokagure"_ ucap sang hokage.

"_ha'I saya tunggu kabar dari anda hokage-sama, kalau begitu saya pamit pulang dulu." _Jawab hiashi seraya membungkuk dan dibalas senyuman dan anggukan dari sang hokage, hiashi pun keluar ruangan hokage saat menutup pintu ruangan tersebut terlihat hiashi menyeringai sekilas dan melanjutkankan langkahnya untu pulang.

**Naruto POV**

'_uggh sakit' _

Sepertinya seluruh tubuhku remuk semua,bahkan untuk membuka matapun begitu sulit ah aku ingat pasti ini hasil dari pertarunganku dengan dua orang tadi.. yah walaupun bisa dibilang aku yang dihajar habis-habisan tanpa perlawanan . Tapi sepertinya disini juga basah apakah apakah aku _ngompol _hah ?,sepertinya bukan. Kucoba secara perlahan membuka kedua mataku.

'_gelap' _ itu lah kesan yang pertama aku lihat, kucoba untuk memfokuskan pandanganku lagi.. Ternyata memang gelap apakah aku buta, tapi sepertinya tidak. Kuraba sekitarku _'basah'_ itu yang aku rasakan apakah benar aku ngompol, kucoba untuk menghirup air yang ada di bawahku, tidak berbau. Sepertinya aku ada di sebuah kubangan air tapi ini dimana.

"_**GGGRRRR"**_

'_su-suara apa barusan' _ku dengar sebuah suara dari arah depan. Kucoba berdiri dan seketika terdapat obor-obor yang menyala di depanku seolah untuk menuntunku mengikutinya, kulihat lagi kedepan yang kini agak terang. Kalau dilihat-lihat ini adalah sebuah lorong yang dibawahnya terdapat kubangan air. Kulangkah kakiku ke depan mengikuti cahaya remang dari obor-obor yang menyala.

"_**GRRRRR" **_

Kudengar suara tadi menggema lagi di lorong ini dan langsung ku cari asal suara barusan, setelah beberapa langkah aku terkaget melihat sebuah jeruji besi menjulang di depanku. '_apakah aku sudah mati' _ terpikir oleh ku apakah ini alam baka dan aku masuk neraka, berpikir kesana membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"_**GRRRR" 'Brakkk'**_

Aku terkaget dan terjengkang saat melihat geraman dan terjangan sebuah tangan mencengkeram jeruji besi itu. Kulihat sepertiya jeruji itu ada penghuninya.

"_**GRR.. akhirnya kau datang juga kesini bocah" **_kudengar ada yang menyerukan suara dari dalam jeruji besi itu. Seketika membuatku tegang dan merinding.

"_si-siapa di-disana?" _ucapku tergagap ketakutan.

"_**Kau ingin tahu siapa aku bocah..grr ?" **_dia menjawab pertanyaanku di sertai geraman.

"_i-iy-ya" _cicitku yang malah semakin membuatku ketakutan.

"_**Aku adalah monster yang mendiami tubuhmu bocah aku adalah-…" **_dia menampilkan sosok nya kedepan jeruji besi. Matanya berbentuk merah vertical, giginya begitu runcing dan berbulu keorange-orangenan.

"_**KYUUBI" **_ Ucapnya mengakhiri jawaban yang ia berikan.

"_kyuubi" _aku mengulangi ucapannya.

"_**Iya"**_ Ucapnya di barengi dengan seringaian yang sangat mengerikan.

"_jadi kau adalah monster yang mendiami tubuhku dan yang membuat diriku di anggap monster oleh penduduk desa hah?" _ kulihat dia hanya mempertahankan seringaiannya, seketika ketakutanku menghilang digantikan dengan emosiku yang meluap.

"_kau tahu karena kau, aku selalu dicaci maki, dihina, dikucilkan, bahkan di siksa oleh orang di sekitarku dan dianggap monster oleh mereka" _ucapku emosi.

"_sekarang aku tahu apa sebabnya, ternyata memang didalam tubuhku terdapat monster terkutuk sepertimu..KYUUUBBIII SIALAN" _ Teriakku seraya mengepalkan tangan menahan luapan emosi.

"**Jadi kau mau apa hah bocah bodoh ?" **ucapnya yang sekarang terlihat jelas di belakang tubuhnya terdapat ekor yang melambai-lambai sangat banyak.

"_kenapa.. kenapa kau ada di dalam tubuh ?" _ucapku menanyakan alasan kenapa aku dia berada dalam tubuhku.

"_**Orang tuamu lah yang telah memasukkan dan menyegelku kedalam tubuhmu" **_jawabnya. Apa dia bilang orang tua ku tapi mana mungkin.

"_tidak mungkin.. mana mungkin ada orang tua yang tega memasukkan monster kedalam tubuh anaknya." _Jawabku tak percaya

"_**Itu memang benar adanya, orang tuamu menyegelku ke dalam tubuhmu dan berharap kau menjadi pahlawan oleh penduduk desa namun ternyata malah kau di sebut sampah oleh mereka, menyedihkan bukan ?" **_Ucapnya seketika ubun-ubunku mendidih mengingat aku selalu dianggap sampah oleh penduduk desa.

"_jadi nya kau tahu kedua orang tuaku ?" _ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sebelumnya hanya membuat emosiku mendidih.

"_**Jadi kau ingin tahu orang tua mu bocah" **_ ucapnya yang dibalas anggukan kepalaku.

"_**Orang tuamu adalah dua pahlawan konoha yang telah gugur saat melawanku saat aku mengamuk di desa konoha, orang tuamu adalah…" **_seketika aku menajamkan pendengaranku.

"…_**yondaime hokage dan Uzumaki kushina" **_ucapnya. Seketika tubuhku menegang mendengar jawabannya '_ayahku hokage dan ibu ku pahlawan konoha' _ucapku dalam hati. Berarti aku adalah anak seorang pahlawan konoha tapi kenapa kenyataannya aku malah seperti anak iblis dimata para penduduk, apa karena adanya makhluk ini di tubuhku. Tapi seharusnya mereka berterima kasih kepadaku karena aku telah menjadi wadah dari makhluk ini yang telah memporak-porandakan desa mereka. '_ini sungguh tidak adil buatku"._

" _**Tidak adil bukan ?" **_Dia berkata seolah tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

"_**Seharusnya kau di puja-puja oleh mereka dan dianggap pahlawan, namun malah kau dianggap hama oleh mereka.. Sungguh menyedihkan.." **_lanjutnya. Aku hanya terdiam memikirkan perkataan makhluk yang ada di depanku.

"_**Jadi apakah kau akan diam saja bocah?" **_Tanyanya.

"_Apa maksudmu?" aku berbalik bertanya kepadanya._

"**Kau tidak ingin membalas perbuatan mereka?" **Tanyanya lagi.

"_aku tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa untuk membalas perbuatan mereka" ucapku spontan_

"**khe.. jadi kau membutuhkan kekuatan bocah" **Ucapnya disertai seringaian lebar. Aku diam memikirkan tawarannya.

"_**Aku akan memberikan mu kekuatan jika kau ingin membalas perbuatan mereka" **_Lanjutnya. Aku mendongkak menatap matanya saat dia mengucapkan kalimat barusan, Namun tetap tak mengeluarkan suara.

"_**Melihat ekspresimu aku anggap itu iya.. dan jika kau membutuhkan kekuatan kau hanya perlu membuka kertas segel yang ada di jeruji ini." **_Ucapnya seraya mencengkram kertas yang menempel di depan jeruji besi. Lama terdiam aku memikirkan tawarannya, sebenarnya aku ingin menolak tawarannya namun saat aku mengingat perlakuan penduduk desa kepadaku sesuatu dari dalam diriku mendorong untuk menerima tawaran makhluk ini.

Kutatap lagi makhluk itu yang hanya dib alas dengan seringaian buasnya. Perlahan aku berjalan melangkah menuju jeruji besi itu, saat tepat berada di depannya sebuah energy orange mengangkatku menuju kertas tersebut. Kupegang kertas tersebut dan saat akan ku lepas kan. Sampai…

"_ah.. ternyata memang benar itu memang dirimu, lama tak jumpa.. kurama ?" sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatanku. Ku lihat mata makhluk di depanku terbelalak kaget saat melihat kearah suara itu. Aku terjatuh kebawah dan langsung menengok kearah suara yang barusan kudengar, Seketika tubuhku menegang dan mataku membulat saat melihat sosok tersebut 'i-itu'._

**Naruto POV END**

"ah.. Ternyata memang benar itu dirimu, lama tak jumpa.. kurama ?" terdengar sebuah suara yang mengintrupsi kegiatan dua sosok yang ada di ruangan itu. Sosok yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut perlahan menampilkan figure nya yang membuat dua sosok yang ada di depannya terbelalak kaget.

Kini sosok itu terlihat jelas adalah seorang wanita yang mempunyai rambut putih panjang sampai menyentuh tanah, kulitnya putih pucat, matanya berwarna ungu gelap, terdapat seperti kelopak mata yang tertutup di keningnya terdapat dua tonjolan aneh diatas kepalanya dan memakai pakaian baju bangsawan kuno berwarna putih yang terdapat tanda koma di beberapa bagian bajunya.

"_**Ini tidak mungkin.. tak bisa dipercaya ternyata anda bangkit kembali…"**_ ucapan makhluk yang bernama kurama dipotong oleh seorang bocah pirang.

"_tak mungkin kau adalah makhluk yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang di desa, kau adalah…" _perhatian kurama dan sosok wanita tersebut teralih kearah bocah yang sedang berbicara tersebut.

"…HANTU SADAKOOOO" Teriak bocah itu yang membuat kurama terjengkang kebelakang dan ber sweatdrop ria sementara sosok wanita itu hanya terdiam namun kemudian menyeringai melihat bocah tersebut.

Kini terlihat bocah pirang itu berlari dengan wajah yang pucat menahan ketakutannya dan sambil berteriak tak jelas.

"_TOLONG JANGAN MAKAN AKU NYONYA HANTU SADAKO..TOLONG..TOLONG.."_

Bocah itu terus berlari mencari jalan keluar yang sayangnya jalan keluar itu terhalang sosok wanita yang di anggap hantu oleh bocah tersebut.

Mencoba mengabaikan kelakuan bocah pirang tersebut kurama kembali pada posisi semula dan bersikap serius kembali.

"_**Jadi siapa yang membangkitkan anda kembali dan kenapa anda bisa sampai kesini.. Kaguya hime-sama" **_Ucap kurama kepada sosok wanita yang bernama kaguya.

"_Mengenai siapa yang membangkitkanku yaitu dua anak yang telah di ramalkan.. dan kenapa aku bisa sampai kesini sepertinya kau meremehkan kekuatanku kurama" balas kaguya dengan wajah tenangnya._

"_**Jadi memang kabar itu benar bahwa anda di segel oleh klan uzumaki.. dan untuk dua anak itu apakah salah satunya bocah pirang itu.." **_Ucap kurama sambil melihat bocah yang sepertinya sedang mengendap-ngendap mencari jalan keluar.

"_Iya aku di segel oleh klan uzumaki beserta si sulung,dan iya dialah salah satunya terlihat dari ciri yang di sebutkan tetua kitsune, berambut pirang dan bermata biru." _Ucap kaguya juga sambil melihat bocah pirang tersebut yang kini sedang terengah-engah.

"_**maksud anda hamura-sama, dan berarti ramalan tentang anak pembawa takdir itu benar adanya". **_Jawab kurama seraya mengusap janggutnya.

"_ngomong-ngomong dari apa yang aku rasakan ternyata kau juga menjadi wadah dari chakra juubi yah.." _Tanya kaguya mengalihkan pembicaraan_._

"_**Yang anda rasakan benar kaguya-sama, saya menampung sisa chakra yang dimiliki juubi yang saat itu masih banyak. Dan saya di jadikan bijuu oleh hagoromo-sama." **_Jawab kurama.

"_tapi yang aku rasakan hanya sebagian chakra yang ada pada dirimu"_ Tanya kaguya seraya mengobservasi sosok kurama di depannya.

"_**benar kaguya-sama chakra saya terbagi menjadi dua, dan satu lagi tersegel ke orang yang menyegel saya ke tubuh anak ini"**_ jawab kurama menerangkan.

"_sepertinya ini segel dari klan uzumaki namun sudah di modifikasi dan sepertinya orang ini ahli fuinjutsu." _Ucap kaguya sambil melihat segel kertas dan menyamakan dengan segel yang ada di perut bocah pirang yang ditolongnya.

"_**Itu benar kaguya-sama" **_Jawab kurama membenarkan.

Lama terdiam terlihat bocah pirang terduduk ngos-ngosan di pojok ruangan masih memasang wajah ketakukan.

"_**Jadi sekarang apa yang akan anda lakukan kaguya-sama?" **_tanya kurama ke kaguya.

"_aku akan melaksanakan janji yang telah ku ucapkan kepada tetua kitsune mengenai akan membimbing dua anak pembawa takdir." _Jawab kaguya sambil melihat kearah bocah pirang yang terlihat meringis ketakutan.

"_**Jadi begitu" **_Ucap kurama.

"_Hey bocah bodoh kesini kau_." Ucap kaguya ke bocah pirang yang sedang keetakutan di pinggir ruangan tersebut.

"_AKU TIDAK MAU..aku masih belum mau mati" _Ucap bocah itu dengan wajah pusat pasi.

"_bodoh.. aku tidak akan memakanmu.. lagi pula aku tidak memakan orang yang bodoh" _Jawab kaguya. Terlihat wajah ketakutan bocah itu mengendur mendengar ucapan wanita tersebut.

Perlahan bocah itu bangkit dan berjalan takut-takut mendekat kearah sosok wanita tersebut.

"siapa namamu?" tanya kaguya ke bocah tersebut.

"Na-namaku U-uzumaki na-ruto nek.." ucap bocah yang bernama naruto terbata-bata.

'_Bletak'_

Terlihat kaguya menjitak naruto dengan keras.

"_Itttaai… kenapa kau menjitakku_?" teriak naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena di jitak.

"_itu karena kau memanggilku nek, bodoh" _ Bentak kaguya menahan marah.

"_sekarang ayo kita pergi dari sini karena temanmu membutuhkan pertolongan diluar sana" _ucap kaguya.

"_memang kita ada dimana ?, dan siapa yang memerlukan pertolongan." _Tanya naruto yang memasang wajah bodoh.

"_Dasar bodoh ini ada di alam bawah sadar mu, dan kau tak tahu gadis kecil yang bersamamu." _Ucap kaguya. Mendengar ucapan wanita di depannya dia langsung teringat tentang sosok gadis kecil yang coba di tolongnya.

"_apakah dia selamat." _Tanya naruto

"_dia selamat namun membutuhkan sekarang membutuhkan pertolongan"._ Jawab kaguya

"_Sekarang pegang tanganku kita akan pergi dari tempat ini.. konsentrasilah". _Ucap kaguya yang dijawab anggukan oleh naruto.

"_kurama aku bawa anak ini dulu" _lanjut kaguya yang di jawab anggukan oleh kurama

"_**ha'I Kaguya-sama" **_Jawab kurama.

Setelah itu mucul cahaya menyilaukan yang menandakan sesosok bocah kecil dan wanita meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebelum naruto pergi dia melirik kearah kurama dan tersenyum yang dibalas seringaian oleh kurama.

"_**Sungguh menarik." **_Ucap kurama seraya mundur dan menutup matanya kembali.

**Real world **

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan terdapat tiga sosok dua bocah kecil dan seorang wanita.

'_ugh' _

Terdengar erangan dari seorang bocah kecil menandakan ada nya kehidupan kembali di tubuhnya.

"_apakah yang tadi itu Cuma mimpi" _tanya bocah itu ke dirinya sendiri.

"_kau sudah sadar naruto" _Ucap sosok yang ada di sampingnya yang membuat bocah itu berpaling kearah suara tersebut.

"_jadi bukan yah." _Gumam naruto

"_istirahat lah dulu saat ini tubuhmu masih sangat lemas" _Ucap sosok wanita itu.

"_baiklah.. arigatou emm.."_

"_kaguya panggil aku kaguya"_ Ucap kaguya yang direspon anggukan oleh naruto.

"_arigatou kaguya-basan". _Ucap naruto sambil melirik kearah kaguya lalu melirik kearah sesosok gadis kecil yang terbaring di sampingnya.

'_ternyata dia selamat.' _Batin naruto.

"_baiklah naruto aku akan mengobati anak itu dulu." _Ucap kaguya seraya melirik kearah gadis kecil itu. Dan dijawab oleh anggukan lemah oleh naruto.

Terlihat kaguya barpindah tempat kesamping gadis kecil itu, dia melihat kearah kelopak matanya yang berdarah dan membersihkan darah yang terdapat disana.

'_sepertinya dia hanya terkena obat bius, namun tunggu dulu.. hmm ternyata matanya ada yang mengambil, aku harus secepatnya mentransplantisan mata yang baru untuk gadis kecil ini'_ Ucap kaguya dalam hati. Terlihat kaguya melayang dan berhenti tepat di depan arca yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

'Sepertinya aku akan mentransplantasikan mata si sulung untuk mengganti mata gadis kecil itu dan kuharap itu cocok dengannya mengingat aura gadis kecil itu sama dengan aura si sulung.' Batin kaguya

Kaguya lalu mengambil kepala pecahan arca tersebut dan mengambil dua bola matanya lalu melayang kembali kearah gadis kecil yang sedang berbaring. Setelah sampai di samping gadis kecil itu kaguya lalu memasukkan kedua bola mata itu kedalam kelopak mata gadis kecil itu. Setelah semua berjalan dengan baik kaguya lalu membalut kepala gadis kecil itu dengan perban. Terlihat kini kaguya berdiri…

"_sepertinya hari-hari kedepan akan sedikit sulit mengingat mereka masih sangat kecil.." _Ucap kaguya sambil memperhatikan dua anak kecil di hadapannya

"_Dua anak pembawa takdir dunia.. titisan Hamura dan Hagoromo"_

**TBC~**

**Author Note :**

holllaaaa... author sableng comeback to your life #hehehehehe

oke sekali lagi maaf kalau chapter kemarin masih kurang dari harapan reader semua yah bisa di bilang produk abal. karena dari itu saya mohon bimbingan khususnya untuk author-author yang sudah senior karena saya masih bingung dalam membuat fanfic yang setidaknya bisa disebut baik..

oke untuk membahas review reader di sini naruto tidak punya doujutsu dan mengenai mata hinata sudah terjawab di chapter ini.. untuk prihal kekuatan disini kekuatan naruto nanti mungkin agak sedikit lambat perkembangan nya dan mengikuti umur nya sama hal nya dengan hinata saya juga masih butuh pertimbangan mengenai jutsu-jutsu hinata karena disini mereka berdua masih polos.. jadi disini Naruhina tidak langsung godlike. kita ikuti alur saja... akhir kata sekian dan terima kasih.

RNR~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary : Disaat cahaya meredup kegelapan merangkak perlahan menuju cahaya. Dua orang anak Dengan cahaya dan kegelapan dalam dirinya mencoba untuk mengalahkan kegelapan hati nya atau setidaknya menyeimbangkan kekuatan itu Namun takdir manusia sulit Untuk dikendalikan akan kah dia jadi The **_**Savior atau The Destroyer….**_

**Naruto: The Savior OR..**

**Naruto fanfiction**

**Desclaimer**

**Naruto copyright Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rated : T-T+**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Warning : typo, abal ,ide pasaran, dapat menyakitkan mata,OOC ,GODLIKENaruhina ,dan semuanya yang berbau keabalan**

**Chapter 3**

**Enjoy it~**

Terlihat kini sesosok wanita yang bernama Kaguya sedang membungkuk memasangkan sesuatu kepada dua anak yang sedang terbaring. Wanita itu menancapkan sebuah selang yang ujungnya runcing kedalam pergelangan tangan dua anak itu sementara ujung lainnya terhubung dengan sebuah pohon yang aneh, terdapat cahaya yang berkedip-kedip di kuncup pohon itu, dari selang itu sesuatu mengalir memasuki tangan dua bocah itu.

"_Dengan ini mereka tidak akan kekurangan makanan dan syukurlah keadaan mereka sekarang jadi lebih baik". _Ucap Kaguya seraya duduk di samping dua bocah itu.

"_Aku tidak melakukannya.. apa salahku…. Kenapa kalian ingin membunuhku…kumohon ampuni aku..Tol… ARRRRRGGGGHH.." _

Terlihat seorang bocah kecil berteriak dan bangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kini dia mengatur nafasnya dan melihat kesekelilingnya.

"_Ternyata hanya mimpi yah.." _ Gumam bocah itu.

"_Kenapa dengan dirimu Naruto?" _Tanya sosok yang berdiri di samping bocah yang bernama Naruto. Merasa ada suara yang didengarnya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"_Ah tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya bermimpi buruk Kaguya-basan.." _ Jawab Naruto seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Yang dibalas senyuman samar oleh sosok yang bernama Kaguya.

"_Aku ingin pulang Kaguya-basan." _Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Kaguya terlihat menatap Naruto,

"_Kau ingin pulang kemana Naruto, Tubuhmu masih sangat lemah sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu disini sampai tubuhmu pulih.." _ Jawab Kaguya.

"_Tak apa Kaguya-basan aku sudah merasa baikkan." _ Kini Naruto mencoba bangkit dan perlahan menapakkan kaki nya ketanah lalu mencoba untuk melangkah.

"_Ugh" 'Bruukk' _

Terlihat kini Naruto tersungkur ketanah saat mencoba untuk melangkah, sementara ini Kaguya hanya menghela nafasnya saat melihat Naruto yang mencoba melangkah malah terjatuh ketanah.

"_Sudahlah bocah jangan di paksakan tubuh mu masih sangat lemah jadi percuma saja kau mencoba pergi, malah kau akan mati duluan sebelum kau mencapai tujuanmu dengan keadaan mu yang sekarang.." _Ucap Kaguya. Terlihat naruto mencoba bangkit lagi,

"_TAPI AKU INGIN PULANG..ughh ". _Ucap Naruto sambil berusaha bangkit. Melihat itu Kaguya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ke keras kepalaan Naruto, Lalu Naruto melayang kearah Kaguya dan berhenti di hadapannya.

"_Jadi kau serius ingin pulang bocah.." _Tanya Kaguya yang hanya dibalas tatapan yakin oleh Naruto.

"_Baiklah aku akan sedikit membantumu" _Ucap Kaguya. Kini terlihat Kaguya mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto, Lalu terlihat tangan Kaguya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mirip dengan lendir yang perlahan membungkus bagian tubuh Naruto, dimulai dari tangan dan dengan cepat menutupi bagian lainnya. Terlihat lendir itu kini menjadi keras dan membentuk layaknya cangkang yang membungkus tubuh Naruto. Setelah selesai terlihat Kaguya tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya.

"_Itu adalah energy alam yang kini dia akan menjadi cangkangmu dan sekarang kau bebas bergerak sesuai kehendakmu mengendalikan cangkang itu dengan pikiranmu.." _ Terang Kaguya saat melihat wajah bodoh Naruto yang mungkin tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan wanita itu kepadanya.

"_Ini hebat dan aku merasa ringan saat menggunakkan ini"_ Ucap Naruto sambil menggerakan tangan dan tubuhnya yang kini menjadi lentur.

"_Hebat bukan Boss.." _Ucap seseorang yang suaranya tak dikenal Naruto., Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara itu.

"_Hey bodoh.. aku ada disini.." _Terdengar suara itu lagi, Perlahan tangan Naruto terangkat sendiri dan menampil sesosok wajah di telapak tangan Naruto.

"_UWAAAHHH.. SIAPA KAU DAN KENAPA KAU ADA DITANGANKU.." _ Teriak Naruto sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"_Hey apa yang kau lakukan bodoh.. berhentilah kau membuatku pusing" _Jawab sosok yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"_Jelaskan dulu siapa kau dan kenapa kau ada di tanganku". _Jawab Naruto sambil melotot kearah sosok itu.

"_Aku adalah cangkang yang membungkus dirimu bodoh, dan untuk namaku siapa yah.." _Sosok itu terlihat mengerutkan keningnya seperti sedang memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya..

"_Namanya adalah Sen dan dia cangkang yang sebenarnya hidup layaknya cloning dan kemampuannya adalah mampu menembus benda padat kecuali penghalang kekkai". _Terang Kaguya yang sedari tadi diam melihat perdebatan dua orang di depannya atau lebih tepatnya Naruto dan cangkang tersebut.

"_Yeay.. kau dengar namaku adalah Sen dan aku hebat" _Girang sosok tersebut di sertai cengiran bangga karena telah tahu namanya.

"_Baiklah Naruto sekarang kau boleh pergi untuk pulang dulu" _Ucap Kaguya. Naruto hanya mengerutkan keningnya mendengarkan ucapan wanita dihadapannya yang seperti dia tahu Naruto bakal kembali lagi ketempat ini, namun Naruto mengabaikan ucapan tadi dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"_Baiklah aku pergi dulu Kaguya-sama dan Arigatou telah menolongku" _Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan selang yang menancap di tangannya.

"_Simpan ucapan terima kasihmu untuk nanti Naruto.." _Ucap Kaguya. Naruto hanya memandangnya tak mengerti lalu langsung membungkuk sebentar.

"_Aku titip gadis itu Kaguya-basan.. Yoshh saat nya aku pergi, Jaa ne.. AYO SEN "_ Ucap Naruto yang diakhiri teriakannya.

"_Yeaayyy okey boss"_ Jawab Sen. Terlihat Naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat kearah dinding ruangan mengingat kemampuan cangkangnya yang dapat menembus benda padat. Naruto menerjang dinding ruangan tersebut….

"_BRAKKKK" "ITTAI" _

Bukannya menembus dinding tersebut kini terlihat Naruto malah menempel dengan posisi yang sangat menyedihkan.

"_Ah iyah aku lupa bilang kepadamu Naruto bahwa ruangan ini dilapisi oleh kekkai yang kuat"_ Ucap Kaguya sambil memasang muka datarnya.

_**Desa Konohagakure**_

Desa Konoha kini tampak ramai dengan kembang api di sana sini dan serta banyak lampion yang bergelantungan disepanjang jalan konoha yang mengakibatkan jalanan ramai oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di Festival di desa tersebut, yap kini desa konoha sedang mengadakan Festival untuk memperingati selamatnya desa mereka dari serangan monster ekor Sembilan atau sering di sebut monster Kyuubi. 10 oktober tepat merupakan hari penyerangan itu yang membuat desa Konoha porak poranda dan tewasnya pemimpin mereka yang biasa di sebut Hokage tepatnya Yondaime Hokage.

Dari gelapnya malam kini terlihat siluet seseorang yang sedang menatap kearah desa yang sangat ramai tersebut dan kini terlihat sosok tersebut adalah sesosok orang berambut pirang dan ditutupi jubah berwarna hitam.

"_Hah.. Akhirnya sampai juga di Desa konoha." _Ucap sosok tersebut sambil melihat sekeliling mereka.

"_Harusnya kita sampai lebih awal kalau kau tidak tersesat dulu Boss" _Kini terdengar sosok yang menyahut ucapan yang sebelumnya.

"_Itu karena jalan yang kita lalui gelap Sen dan tadi itu jauh sekali dari desa"_ Elak sosok yang yang dipanggil Boss tersebut.

"_Kalau sampai aku tidak mendeteksi keramaian dari arah sini mungkin kita akan selamanya tersesat di hutan tadi" _Ucap Sen dengan nada jengkel.

"_Sudahlah Sen lebih baik kita masuk kedesa yang sepertinya ada semacam Festival" _Ucap sosok tersebut ang Kalau kita lihat seperti sedang berbicara sendiri.

Kini terlihat sosok itu berjalan kearah desa yang ramai tersebut, selang beberapa langkah dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang berjalan terseok-seok kearah sosok itu.

"_Maaf ji-san boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?" _ Ucap sosok berambut pirang tersebut kearah orang berjalan terseok-seok tersebut.

"_Bertanya apa bocah? Hikk…hikk" _Ucap orang itu yang kini terlihat sosoknya yang memiliki mata yang merah dan berbadan tegap serta bau alcohol menguar setelah sosok itu bicara.. Ya sepertinya orang itu sedang mabuk. Mengabaikan aroma tak sedap yang dikeluarkan orang tersebut bocah pirang tersebut kembali bertanya.

"_Sebenarnya ada apa didesa konoha kelihatannya ramai sekali" _Ucap bocah pirang itu.

"_Hik.. Kau tidak tahu yah.. Hik…didesa kini sedang mengadakan Festival tahunan..hik" _Ucap orang itu sambil menegak botol yang tergengam di tangannya.

"_Festival?" _Ucap bocah pirang sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"_Iyah..Hik Festival untuk mengenang gugurnya Yondaime hokage dan selamatnya desa konoha dari serangan " _Ucap orang tersebut

'_Ah iyah aku ingat, berarti ini hari ulang tahunku yah' _Batin bocah pirang tersebut

"_Dan kau tahu Festival tahun ini lebih meriah mengingat mereka juga memperingati hilangnya anak IBLIS..HAHAHAHAHA H_ _hik uhuk..uhuk.." _Lanjut orang itu yang diakhiri dengan tawa menggelegar.

'_Hilangnya anak iblis apa maksudnya'_

'_DEG'_

Mata bocah itu melebar dan langsung menatap tajam orang yang berbicara barusan.

"_Hey kenapa denganmu bocah..hik?" _Ucap orang itu bingung melihat bocah itu yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya.

"_Ah tidak.. Terima kasih atas infonya" _Ucap bocah itu sambil memalIngKan wajahnya.

"_Dasar bocah aneh" _Ucap orang tersebut sambil melihat bocah itu kini melenggang pergi meninggalkannya

'_Jadi mereka senang yah ketika melihatku sirna dari hadapan mereka..cih sungguh menyedihkan diriku ini.. Ah sebaiknya aku pergi dulu ke kantor hokage-jiji aku takut dia mengkhawatirkan ku, dan aku sepertinya harus cepat sebelum penduduk desa menemukanku.' _Batin naruto

"_Ayo Sen antar aku ke gedung itu"_ Ucap bocah itu sambil melirik gedung yang menjulang tinggi di depannya.

"_Baik Boss" _Ucap Sen menyahut.

Kini terlihat sosok bocah melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju gedung berwarna yang bertuliskan kanji api di bagian atas gedung tersebut. Kini sosok bocah itu menyelinap melalui jalan samping yang gelap dan langsung menembus tembok gedung tersebut tanpa suara yang menimbulkan kecurigaan penjaga di sekitar gedung itu. Terlihat sosok anak kecil berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dan siap untuk mengetuk pintu itu sebelum dia mendengar suara yang cukup keras mengintrupsinya.

**Naruto POV**

"_AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KAU GAGAL UNTUK MENJAGA NYA HIRUZEN" _ Kudengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya sedang membentak Hokage-jiji

"_Tenang lah Danzo aku sudah mengirim pasukan terbaikku untuk mencarinya dan aku yakin Naruto baik-baik saja."_Kini kudengar suara Hokage-jiji menjawab bentakkan orang yang di panggil Danzo tersebut. Ku tajamkan pendengaranku setelah obrolan mereka meyebut-nyebutkan namaku.

"_Namun kudengar ada desas-desus bahwa Kumogakure lah yang telah menculik Naruto dan Hairess Hyuuga, apakah kabar itu benar Hiruzen?" _Namun yang kini kudengar adalah suara serak seorang wanita yang sepertinya sudah berumur tua.

"_Itu masih dugaan sementara koharu-san dan aku sudah mengirimkan surat kepada mereka untuk segera melakukan klarifikasi kepada pihak konoha mengenai insiden di perbatasan desa kita"_Ucap hokage-jiji menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang disebut Koharu tersebut.

"_Namun sepertinya Kumogakure akan menangani masalah ini dengan tidak kepala dingin namun malah mereka akan menyangkal tuduhan pihak kita dan mereka malah akan menyebarkan fitnah yang akan memicu peperangan antar desa lagi." _Kini kudengar suara lelaki namun suara itu juga sepertinya lelaki yang sudah tua.

"_Dan kalau sampai terjadi peperangan kembali maka Kumogakure berada diatas angin jika benar Naruto yang merupakan SENJATA DESA ini berada di tangan mereka. DAN ITU ADALAH KESALAHANMU HIRUZEN.."_

'_DEG'_

Kudengar orang yang membentak hokage-jiji tadi menyebutku senjata desa, ini sungguh keterlaluan. mereka sebenarnya menganggap aku apa, setelah mereka mengucilkanku sekarang mereka mengganggapku senjata buat mereka, benar-benar keterlalulan.

Seketika tumpuan kakiku goyah saat mendengar ucapan yang terdengar dalam ruangan tersebut.

'_Sejata desa' 'Senjata desa' 'senjata desa' 'Aku senjata desa' __**'Ya kau hanya di anggap senjata oleh mereka Naruto..Grrr' **_

Tanganku terkepal mendengar ucapan tadi seketika emosiku memuncak dan tak sanggup untuk menahannya lagi.

"_Tenanglah bos kalau kau bereaksi secara berlebihan maka akan menimbulkan kecurigaan penjaga gedung ini" _Kudengar suara Sen memperingatiku untuk tetap tenang, perlahan emosiku sudah mulai mereda dengan di tandai deru nafasku yang mulai teratur . Kini kucoba menajamkan kembali pendengaran ku untuk mendengar pembicaraan yang ada di dalam.

"_Jangan kau coba-coba untuk memanggil cucuku dengan sebutan laknat itu, Dia itu anak kecil biasa bukan senjata desa ini, Kau paham Danzo?" _ Kini kudengar suara hokage-jiji menjawab dengan suara pelan namun dengan nada yang mengidentimidasi lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"_Memang seharusnya begitu hakikat dari seorang jinchuriki Hiruzen, Mereka diciptakan dengan kekuatan besar yang harus dimanfaatkan untuk kepentingan kita sebelum dia berubah berbalik menjadi berbahaya untuk kita.." _Jawab suara yang bernama Danzo tersebut.

"_Tutup mulutmu Danzo, Aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Naruto dan aku akan segera menemukannya kembali.. sekarang rapat ini aku hentikan," _Terdengar suara hokage-jiji menyerukan perintah untuk menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan diiringi dengan derap langkah yang menuju kearah pintu ini

"_Dengarkan aku Hiruzen, jJika kau masih lamban dalam menangani masalah ini maka aku akan langsung turun tangan dan menjadikannya bawahanku dan kupastikan dia akan menjadi senjata terhebat yang pernah dimiliki konoha." _Terdengar lagi suara orang yang bernama Danzo sebelum keadaan ruangan itu menjadi hening dan hanya terdengar suara derap langkah kaki saja.

"_Boss sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sebelum para penjaga menemukan kita" _Terdengar lagi suara Sen mengintrupsiku untuk pergi dari tempat ini, Namun aku masih memikirkan pembicaraan mereka tadi yang menyebutku senjata, _oh kami-sama _kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini kau benar-benar tidak adil setelah aku disebut Monster kini aku pun akan dijadikan Senjata untuk kepentingan mereka. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan aku harus melakukan sesuatu, Aku harus membalas perbuatan mereka tapi aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk membalas mereka, lamunanku terhenti saat tiba-tiba tubuhku serasa menembus lantai bangunan tersebut.

**Naruto POV END**

Disebuah tebing yang terpahat empat patung yang melambangkan kekuasaan desa konoha kini terlihat sesosok bocah sedang berdiri memandangi desa yang merupakan tempat lahirnya, Pandangannya menyorotkan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam, Yah sosok itu adalah Naruto yang sedang memandangi desanya sendiri dengan pandangan sendu dimata biru nya. Namun kini tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi tajam saat dirinya melihat sebuah kembang api yang meledak dihadapannya seakan Naruto merasa kembang api itu lah yang menyebabkan kesakitannya, _Tidak _bukan kembang api itu lah yang menyebabkan rasa sakitnya melainkan orang yang menyulut kembang api tersebut.

"_Jadi Boss apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui semuanya,tadi?" _Terdengar sebuah suara yang kembali membuat orang yang di panggil Boss memecah lamunannya.

"_Aku tidak tahu, Aku bingung Namun aku merasakan sakit sekali disini" _Jawab sosok yang dipanggil Boss sambil menunduk dan mencengkeram bagian dadanya.

"_Kalau aku bisa aku ingin membalas perbuatan mereka Namun aku juga tidak punya kekuatan untuk melakukan itu Sen." _Lanjut sosok itu seraya mengarah pandangannya lagi kearah keramaian desa.

" _Jadi itu masalahmu Boss, Kalau begitu aku bisa membantumu" _Jawab Sen.

"_Maksudmu kau bisa memberiku kekuatan Sen?" _Tanya sosok yang dipanggil Boss.

"_Bukan aku yang bisa melakukan itu tapi dia bisa.." _Jawab Sen lagi.

"_Siapa?" ucap sosok itu._

"_Kaguya Ootsutsuki" _Jawab Sen.

"_Maksudmu Kaguya-basan" Jawab sosok itu._

"_iyah" _Jawab sen_._

"_Apakah dia mau membantuku." _Tanya sosok itu.

"_Tentu saja Boss dia pasti akan membantumu, dan jika kau menjadi muridnya kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang tak terbayangkan olehmu Boss" _Jawab Sen menjelaskan.

"_Baiklah Sen, Ayo kita berangkat" _Tukas sosok tersebut.

"_Laksanakan Boss" _Seru sen. Kini terlihat sosok tersebut kembali menghilang dengan cara menembus tanah.

"_Jadi kenapa kau kembali Naruto?" _Terdengar seorang wanita yang tengah bersimpuh disamping seorang gadis kecil yang terbaring dengan mata diperban.

"_Aku kesini karena kemauanku dan aku..aku ingin menjadi muridmu Kaguya-basan" _Terdengar sosok yang di panggil Naruto itu menjawab pertanyaan sosok wanita yang di panggil Kaguya tersebut.

"_Hmm kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin menjadi muridku" _Ucap Kaguya disertai senyumannya,Ah bukan tapi seringaiannya.

"_Aku menginginkan kekuatan Kaguya-basan." _Jawab Naruto.

"_Apa motivasimu menginginkan kekuatan Naruto" _Ucap Kaguya yang kini menghadap kearah Naruto.

"_Aku..aku ingin membalas perbuatan orang-orang yang menyakitiku" _Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit gugup.

"_Jadi kau punya dendam hmm?" _Ucap Kaguya sambil menatap menyelidik kearah Naruto.

"_Bukan.. Aku hanya ingin menegakkan keadilan dengan mengajarkan rasa sakit yang sama kepada mereka seperti yang mereka lakukan kepadaku" _Seru Naruto sambil menunduk kebawah.

"_Ck.. Itu sama saja dengan balas dendam bodoh" _Ucap Kaguya.

"_Hehehehehe" _Naruto hanya tertawa gugup karena niatnya terbongkar.

"_Memang apa yang telah dilakukan orang-orang terhadapmu Bocah" _Tanya Kaguya. Seketika tawa Naruto berhenti dan digantikan dengan tatapan sendu dan sorot benci yang sangat kuat.

"_Mereka memperlakukan ku seperti sampah, mereka mencaciku,memaki,menindas dan aku selalu disiksa layaknya hama yang harus dimusnahkan dan sekarang aku muak menerima perlakuan mereka lagi aku ingin membalas mereka agar mereka tahu apa yang aku rasakan selama ini." _Ucap Naruto menjelaskan nasibnya kepada sosok yang ada didepannya. Kini terlihat Kaguya berbalik dan memeriksa keadaan gadis kecil yang sedang terbaring disampingnya.

"_Aku mohon Kaguya-basan" _Ucap Naruto. Kini Naruto berlutut memohon kepada sosok didepannya agar mengabulkan permintaannya itu.

"_panggil aku Kaguya-sensei Bocah" _Ucap Kaguya di sertai seringaiannya. Terlihat senyum Naruto mengembang mendengar ucapan sosok didepannya.

"_baiklah Kaguya-sensei" _Ucap Naruto masih dengan senyumannya.

"_Kau lihat Boss, Kaguya-sama pasti menerimamu menjadi muridnya" _Terdengar suara dari dalam tangan Naruto yang membuat pandangan nya teralih ketangan kanan nya yang kini terlihat wajah yang sedang tersenyum lebar kearah Naruto.

"_Iyah ini semua berkat kau Sen, Terima kasih untuk sebelumnya." _Jawab naruto diiringi cengirannya kearah Sen, yang dibalas cengiran yang tak kalah lebar oleh Sen.

'_enggghhh'_

"_Dimana ini" _Terdengar suara yang feminim yang menyebabkan fokus orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut..

"_Kau sudah sadar nak" _Ucap Kaguya sambil memeriksa lagi keadaan gadis kecil itu. Terlihat Naruto juga mendekat kearah gadis itu.

'_suara ini' 'sentuhan i-ini'_

"_kasan"_

**TBC**

**Author Note.**

**Maaf sebelumnya karena keterlambatan hamba yang telat mengupdate fic ini, alasannya kemarin saya sedang ada acara camping dan saya menjadi salah satu panitia di acara tersebut.  
**

**sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah meriview fanfic abal ini dan memberi support kepada saya mohon maaf bila fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus maklum saja saya masih awam dalam dunia tulis-menulis sehingga mohon maaf bila ada kata atau kalimat yang kurang dimengerti jadi saya sangat mengharapkan kritik beserta saran dari pada reader dan author-author yang sudah senior :)**

**Lanjut pembahasan riview **

"sikap kaguya beda sama di canon" **jawabannya nanti bakal ada flashback mengenai perubahan sikap kaguya tapi itu masih lama sekarang enjoy aja dulu :D**

"naruto sama hinata lebih hebat mana" **dua'' nya hebat namun mungkin naruto lebih kuat mengingat ada sosok kyuubi di tubuhnya. Namun untuk kekuatan saya mengikuti umur mereka dan untuk menjadi Godlike masih lama.**

"apakah mata hinata byakugan" ** kita tunggu aja chap depan tapi yang pasti itu doujutsu, Namun saya masih bingung mengenai doujutsu tersebut apakah mau ngarang sendiri atau pake yang udah ada di canon dan juga saya masih memikirkan buat jutsu-jutsunya :D**

**untuk yang meriview mohon maaf tidak bisa membalasnya mengingat kondisi saya juga kurang fit abis acara kemaren..**

**special thanks for **"uzumaki Nawawi"

**see you**

** RnR~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary : Disaat cahaya meredup kegelapan merangkak perlahan menuju cahaya. Dua orang anak Dengan cahaya dan kegelapan dalam dirinya mencoba untuk mengalahkan kegelapan hati nya atau setidaknya menyeimbangkan kekuatan itu Namun takdir manusia sulit Untuk dikendalikan akan kah dia jadi The **_**Savior atau The Destroyer….**_

**Naruto: The Savior OR..**

**Naruto fanfiction**

**Desclaimer**

**Naruto copyright Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rated : T-T+**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Warning : typo, abal ,ide pasaran, dapat menyakitkan mata,maybe OOC ,maybe GODLIKENaruhina ,dan semuanya yang berbau keabalan**

**Chapter 4**

**Enjoy it~**

**Sebelumnya di Naruto The savior OR..**

'_enggghhh'_

"_Dimana ini" _Terdengar suara yang feminim yang menyebabkan fokus orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut..

"_Kau sudah sadar nak" _Ucap Kaguya sambil memeriksa lagi keadaan gadis kecil itu. Terlihat Naruto juga mendekat kearah gadis itu.

'_suara ini' 'sentuhan i-ini'_

"_kasan"_

_**And Now**_

"_Ka-san… Ka-san, Hiks.. hiks Ka-san aku kangen sekali" _Kini terlihat seorang gadis kecil bangkit dari acara tak sadarkan dirinya dan meraba-raba kesekitar menggunakan tangannya dan ketika sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Ia langsung menerjang dan memeluk sosok yang tadi ia anggap Ka-sannya.

"_Ka-san…Hiks akhirnya Hina bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ka-san" _Lanjut gadis kecil tersebut sementara sosok yang di peluk gadis itu hanya terdiam dengan kening yang berkerut dan sorot mata bingung, Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bocah pirang yang ada di sampingnya yang hanya dibalas tatapan bodoh oleh bocah pirang tersebut.

"_Ka-san kenapa Ka-san diam saja dan kenapa disini gelap sekali, Apakah Hina menyusul ka-san ke surga" _Tanya gadis kecil tersebut menanyakan apa yang ia rasakan sambil terus memeluk erat sosok yang dipeluknya.

"_Maaf sebelumnya nak, Aku ini bukan ka-san mu dan kau pun belum mati, Sementara ini kau tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena matamu sedang dibalut perban"_ Akhirnya sosok itu pun menyuarakan sesuatu setelah lama terdiam dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecil yang saat ini masih memeluk sosok tersebut.

"_Jadi aku masih hidup yah.. Ma-maafkan sa-saya me-ngena-I uca-pan ya-yang tadi" _Ucap gadis kecil terbata sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Perkenalkan namaku Kaguya Ootsutsuki dan aku yang menemukan kalian berdua tak sadarkan diri disini" _Ucap Kaguya memperkenalkan diri kepada gadis kecil itu.

"_Ah iyah perkenalkan juga namaku Uzumaki Naruto" _Kini terdengar suara cempreng khas anak laki-laki bernama Naruto yang langsung membuat gadis kecil tersebut menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"_Nah sekarang siapa namamu gadis kecil" _Kini Kaguya menanyakan nama gadis kecil yang ada dihadapannya.

"_Ano… Na-namaku Hyu-uga Hina-ta" _Ucap gadis kecil yang bernama HInata tersebut.

"_Hey kenapa kau gugup begitu, Tenang saja kami bukan orang jahat kok malahan aku dan kau sudah di tolong oleh Kaguya-basan" _Ucap Naruto karena merasa heran mendengar suara Hinata yang menurut Naruto seperti orang yang takut.

"_Gomenne.. A-aku me-mang se-seperti i-ni keti-ka berte-mu o-orang ba-ru" _Ucap Hinata dengan suara terbata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"_Oh begitu… Ano Hinata kau tahu kan kemarin kau dibawa oleh dua orang dewasa, sebenarnya siapa mereka" _Kini Naruto bertanya mengenai persoalan kemarin saat Hinata dibawa oleh dua orang yang sepertinya mempunyai niat jahat. Seketika Hinata mengingat kejadian mengenaskan yang menimpa dirinya sebelum dia sampai disini.

"_Ano… I-itu…."_

_**Flashback On**_

"_Hiya… hiya… hiyaaaaa" 'Buaghh' 'Bruukkh'._

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas terlihat lima sosok yang ada diruangan tersebut dua diantaranya sedang berada ditengah lapangan dan tiga orang lainnya duduk dipinggir ruangan tersebut.

"_Ayo bangun… gerakkanmu sangat lambat dan pukulanmu lemah sekali Hinata," _Ucap sosok orang yang sudah dewasa kepada sosok gadis kecil kini sedang tersungkur dihadapan orang tersebut.

"_Go-gomenne O-tou-sama" _Ucap sosok gadis kecil yang bernama Hinata kepada ayahnya.

"_Ingat Hinata kau ini seorang pewaris Klan dan jika kau masih seperti ini kau hanya akan membuat Tou-san serta Klan hyuuga menjadi malu" _Ucap sosok yang dipanggil Tou-san oleh Hinata yang kini menampilkan wajah marah serta kecewa.

"_Bahkan Neji saja yang merupakan anggota keluarga cabang Klan Hyuuga mampu menguasai tehnik dasar Taijutsu klan Hyuuga, Seharusnya kau malu mengetahui itu Hinata" _Lanjut sosok tersebut.

"_A-aku ak-an be-berusaha O-otou-sama" _Ucap Hinata terbata yang hanya dibalas oleh tatapan dingin ayahnya.

"_Sudahlah Hiashi-sama nanti juga Hinata-sama akan berkembang seperti yang anda inginkan" _Kini terdengar orang yang yang duduk dipinggir ruangan menyerukan suaranya.

"_Tapi perkembangannya lambat sekali Hizashi, bahkan untuk menguasai dasar Taijutsu saja anak itu tidak bisa." _Ucap sosok yang bernama Hiashi sambil memandang remeh gadis kecil yang masih terduduk dihadapannya. Sementara itu Hinata terus menundukkan kepalanya serta menahan tangisannya mendengar ucapan Ayahnya.

"_Kau tahu kan tetua Klan terus menanyakan tentang Hinata yang akan menjadi pewaris Klan, Kalau sampai mereka tahu tentang keadaan hinata yang masih belum bisa apa-apa maka mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini." _Lanjut Hiashi dengan suara yang agak keras. Sementara sosok yang bernama hizashi hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Hiashi yang merupakan saudara kembarnya itu.

"_Ko… Bawa Hinata keluar dari ruangan ini aku sudah muak melihatnya" _Terdengar lagi suara Hiashi menggema diruangan tersebut memanggil seseorang yang bernama Ko, lalu berdiri sosok yang duduk dipinggir ruangan dan langsung berjalan hormat kearah dua orang yang ada di tengah ruangan. Sementara Hinata hampir menangis saat mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan dari ayahnya.

"_Baik Hiashi-sama…. Ayo Hinata-sama saya antar ke kamar anda kita obati dulu luka-luka anda dulu" _Terlihat Ko menunduk kearah Hiashi lalu membungkuk dan membantu Hinata berdiri.

"_Arigatou Ko-san"_ Ucap Hinata yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ko. Kini Ko membopong Hinata dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Sebelum mencapai pintu keluar ruangan tersebut terlihat Hinata berpapasan dengan anak laki-laki yang duduk disamping Hizashi yang tersenyum kearahnya dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh Hinata. Kini Hiashi juga bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan diikuti Hizashi dan anak laki-laki yang ada disampingnya.

"_Hizashi nanti malam kau datang keruanganku ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan ajak juga Neji karena ini ada sangkut pautnya dengannya." _Ucap Hiashi kepada orang yang ada dihadapannya lalu dia juga sempat menoleh kepada anak laki-laki yang bernama Neji.

"_Ha'I Hiashi-sama" Ucap Hizashi beserta Neji bersamaan._

**Hinata POV**

'_ugh'_

Kucoba untuk membuka mata dan bangun setelah tadi tertidur karena kecapean saat berlatih bersama Tou-san, Kuraba ujung bibirku yang masih menempel plester karena terdapat luka robek di ujung bibirku saat terkena pukulan Tou-san. Mengingat kejadian itu bukan hanya seluruh tubuhku yang sakit tapi hatiku juga terasa sangat sakit saat mendengar ucapan Tou-san yang menyebutku lemah dan membandingkan aku dengan kakak sepupuku. Iyah memang aku lemah dibandingkan kakak sepupuku. diumurku yang sekarang aku belum bisa menguasai tehnik dasar dari Taijutsu Klanku, sementara Neji ni-san yang merupakan kakak sepupuku sudah mahir dalam Taijutsu dasar Klanku sehingga Tou-san lebih melirik Neji ni-san yang memang lebih berbakat daripada aku, padahal sebenarnya aku sering berlatih keras untuk membuktikan kepada Tou-san bahwa aku bisa berusaha namun Tou-san hanya memandang sebelah mata usahaku yang memang hasilnya diluar keinginannya.

"_Hiks Ka-san Hina harus bagaimana, Hina tidak bisa membanggakan Tou-san seperti yang Hina janjikan ke Ka-san maafkan Hina Ka-san" _Seandainya masih ada Ka-san aku tidak akan seperti ini.

"_HIks..hiks..hiks Hina kangen sama ka-san, Hina ingin dipeluk Ka-san, Hina kangen main sama Ka-san dan Tou-san seperti dulu lagi" _setiap malam memang aku hanya menangis mengingat kehidupanku dulu yang tidak seperti ini, Dulu semasa masih ada Ka-san, Tou-san begitu menyayangiku namun setelah Ka-san meninggal saat melahirkan adikku sikap Tousan langsung berubah 180 derajat. Tou-san sekarang jadi jarang tersenyum, jarang bicara ramah dan selalu menjunjung tinggi Klannya. Sehingga perhatiannya kepadaku dan adikku jadi sangat kurang.

'_Tok' 'Tok' 'Tok'_

Seketika lamunanku buyar saat mendengar pintu diketuk oleh seseorang.

"_Hinata-sama turun.. ini sudah waktunya makam malam" _Kudengar itu suara pembantu dirumah ini menyuruhku untuk turun dan makan malam. Kusingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuhku lalu berjalan kearah pintu namun sebelum membuka pintu kuhapus dulu air mata yang ada dipipiku.

"_Iyah bi.. Hina mau mandi dulu nanti setelah mandi Hina langsung keruang makan" _aku berucap setelah pintu terbuka dan kulihat bibi genko hanya memandangiku lalu tersenyum singkat seraya membalikan badannya dan melangkah menuju kembali kearah ruang makan. Setelah itu ku tutup pintu dan mulai berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku dulu sebelum makan malam.

Setelah mandi aku pergi ke ruang makan dan kulihat dimeja makan hanya ada adikku seorang yang sedang duduk dimeja makan sambil memandangiku.

"_Hanabi.. Otou-sama belum kesini" _Kucoba untuk bertanya pada adikku seraya duduk dimeja makan yang sudah disediakan.

"_Otou-sama masih ada di ruangannya dengan Hizashi-jisan dan Neji-nisan"_ kudengar dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan suara yang sangat datar, yah aku dan Hanabi memang kurang akrab dan jarang bersosialisasi mengingat sifat Hanabi yang pendiam dan jarang menampilkan emosi berlebihan padahal dia masih berusia 4 tahun namun dengan didikkan Tou-san yang begitu keras menjadikan sifat Hanabi menjadi pendiam antisocial.

"_Baiklah Nee-san coba untuk panggil dulu Otou-sama" _aku berdiri dan menatap adikku yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju arah ruangan Tou-san, Ketika sudah sampai didepan ruangan Tou-san ku beranikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan Tou-san.

"_Apakah anda yakin Hiashi-sama" _Gerakan untuk mengetuk pintu terhenti saat kudengar suara Hizashi-jisan berbicara ke Tou-san.

"_Cuma ini jalan pintas supaya Klan Hyuuga mendapat kembali kepercayaan dari tetua," _ Kudengar suara Tou-san menjawab pertanyaan dari Hizashi-jisan.

"_Tapi dengan mengorbankan Hinata-sama apakah tidak berlebihan"_ kudengar suara Hizashi-jisan menyebutkan namaku. _'Apa maksud dari mengorbankanku'_. Lalu ketajamkan pendengaranku untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas.

"_Itu adalah jalan supaya Klan Hyuuga tidak jatuh derajatnya karena kalau mereka sampai tahu kemampuan Hinata pasti tetua akan meremehkan Klan kita dan akan membuat Klan kita menjadi dianggap lemah mengingat Hinata lah yang akan menjadi pewaris Klan Hyuuga." _Kudengar suara Tou-san menjawab lagi pertanyaan dari Hizashi-jisan.

"_Lalu siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi Hinata-sama, apakah Hanabi yang akan menggantikannya"_ Suara HIzashi-jisan kini terdengar lagi.

"_Nah untuk itulah aku mengundangmu beserta Neji kesini untuk membahas masalah pengganti Hinata… untuk pengganti Hinata aku akan mengangkat Neji menjadi penggantinya karena Hanabi masih sangat kecil dan Neji mempunyai progress yang baik untuk memimpin Klan Hyuuga namun aku akan menjadikan Neji keluarga utama dulu tapi itu terjadi setelah kita menyingkirkan Hinata terlebih dahulu"_

'_Deg'_

Seketika mataku membulat mendengar ucapan Tou-san. _'Apa maksud Tou-san untuk menyingkirkanku'._

"_Apa maksud anda untuk menyingkirkan HInata-sama terlebih dahulu". _Kudengar lagi suara HIzashi-jisan.

"_Aku akan membuang Hinata jauh dari Klan Hyuuga". _Aku tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan air mata supaya tidak mengalir dari mataku _'Kenapa… kenapa aku yang harus dikorbankan… Ini sungguh tidak adil'._

"_Jadi apakah kau menerima tawaran ini HIzashi..Neji"_ Kudengar Tou-san melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_baiklah kalau ini yang terbaik untuk Klan Hyuuga" _Kini suara hizashi-jisan lah yang aku dengar.

"_Ha'I" _ Terdengar juga suara Neji menjawab pertanyaan Tou-san.

Setelah itu aku berbalik dan mengurungkan niatku untuk memberitahu Tou-san mengenai makam malam. Kulangkahkan kakiku yang semakin lama semakin cepat, yah aku berlari dari depan ruangan Tou-san. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah menjauh dari tempat ini secepatnya. Aku berlari kearah belakang mansion Hyuuga sambil berurai air mata, setelah melewati semak-semak akhirnya aku sampai didepan sebuah lubang yang ada di bawah benteng mansion Hyuuga, yah aku menemukan lubang ini secara tak sengaja saat sesudah aku menyiram tanaman milik Ka-san yang ada di halaman belakang mansion, dan kita aku pertama memasuki lubang itu ternyata di balik benteng ini adalah sebuah hutan namun tak jauh dari situ ada lapangan yang cukup luas dan banyak sekali beraneka macam bunga dilapangan tersebut, setelah kejadian itu ketika aku sedang sedih aku pasti selalu kesini saat aku tidak ada kegiatan ataupun ketika aku sedang sedih. Kucoba untuk berjongkok dan merangkak memasuki lubang itu tak peduli bajuku yang sekarang menjadi kotor aku terus merangkak kedepan, setelah sampai ditepi luar lubang ini pertama yang kulihat adalah kegelapan hutan saat malam hari, ada sedikit perasaan takut saat aku melihat kegelapan tersebut namun kegundahan hatiku mengalahkan perasaan takut tersebut dan mulai berjalan kedalam hutan tersebut. Masih dalam keadaan berjalan kudengar hanya suara deru angin dan hewan malam yang menemani langkahku didalam hutan, tak berselang lama sampailah aku di sebuah lapangan yang begitu banyak bunga-bunga bertebaran disekitar lapangan tersebut, bunga-bunga menjadi sangat indah saat dimalam hari apalagi ditambah cahaya bulan begitu terang menerangi hamparan bunga-bunga tersebut. Kulangkahkan kakiku ketengah lapangan tersebut dan duduk disebuah batu yang ada disana. Kulihat pemandangan yang ada didepanku yang begitu indah andai saja aku menjadi bunga-bunga disini pasti aku akan bahagia setiap hari dimana tidak ada yang mengusik tiada beban dan tuntutan yang ada hanyalah menikmati hidup dengan tenang ditemani sinar siang matahari dan sinar malam rembulan.

'_Srekk' 'Srekk'_

Sontak aku menoleh kearah belakang saat kudengar seperti ada gesekan antara rumput dan makhluk hidup, namun yang kulihat dibelakangku tidak ada apa-apa hanya ada hutan dan beberapa semak yang diterangi cahaya bulan, Namun kini ada bayangan hitam dibelakangku sepertinya ini bayangan orang yang ada di hadapanku, seketika tubuhku merinding dan saat aku menoleh lagi kedepan, aku terlonjak kaget saat melihat sesosok lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sedang berdiri dihadapanku dengan senyuman mengerikan terpampang diwajahnya, wajah itu tidak terlalu jelas karena tertutupi bayangan kegelapan malam, sontak aku berdiri dan berjalan mundur bersiap untuk berlari namun belum sempat melakukan niat awalku sesosok tangan membekap mulutku.

'_Enghh' 'Engghh'_

Kucoba berontak untuk melepaskan bekapan tangan tersebut namun dekapannya begitu kuat dan semakin lama tubuhku semakin lemas, mataku juga mulai berat untuk dibuka sampai akhirnya yang kulihat adalah kegelapan tak berujung.

**Hinata POV End**

_**Flashback off**_

"_Se-setelah i-tu a-aku tak ta-hu a-pa yang te-terjadi ke-padaku" _UcapHinata mengakhiri ceritanya.

"_Hiks kisah hidupmu begitu mengharukan Hinata-chan aku jadi tak kuasa menahan air mata… Hwaaa..Hwaaa..Hwaaa" _ Kini terlihat Naruto menagis ala anime setelah mendengar cerita dari Hinata.

"_Sudahlah Naruto-san lagipula aku tak apa-apa kok" _Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum sepertinya dia sudah tidak terlalu sedih setelah dia bercerita mengenai penderitaannya, dia ingat dulu sewaktu di mansion Hyuuga dia tidak punya satu temanpun yang mau diajak ngobrol apalagi bercerita mengenai kehidupannya.

'_Sepertinya mereka berdua memiliki nasib yang tak begitu berbeda… Ini akan menjadi sulit mengingat pasti mereka mempunyai sisi gelap yang begitu kuat, Namun aku harus berusaha melakukan tugasku.' _Pikir Kaguya

" _Diamlah Naruto" _Kini Kaguya berseru memerintah Naruto untuk menghentikan tingkah konyolnya. Namun Naruto hanya cemberut dan memonyongkan bibirnya kedepan.

"_Dasar tak punya perasaan… benarkan Sen" _Ucap Naruto sambil meminta pendapat Sen Namun yang terdengar adalah dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut Sen. Seketika muncul perempatan di dekat kening Naruto.

'_Brakkk' _

"_Itttaii… kenapa kau membenturkanku kebatu Boss"_ Ucap Sen tak terima.

"_Jadi dari tadi kau tidur dan tidak mendengarkan cerita dari Hinata-chan… hah?" _Ucap Naruto kesal

"_Hehehehe Aku ngantuk Bos kau tahu kan tadi aku kecapean saat mengantarmu pulang"_ Ucap Sen menjelaskan yang hanya mendapat delikan mata dari Naruto.

"_Dasar cangkang bodoh" _Ucap Naruto yang hanya dibalas oleh cenguran Sen.

"_A-ano… I-itu sua-ra si-apa Na-ruto-kun" _Kini terdengar suara Hinata yang membuat Naruto menoleh kembali kearah Hinata.

"_Oh.. Dia adalah cangkang yang membungkus tubuhku nam—" "Namaku Sen, senang berkenalan dengan mu Hinata-hime" _Omongan Naruto terpotong oleh Sen. Yang kembali Naruto memberikan deathglare kearah Sen.

"_A-ano se-nang berkena-lan de-denganmu Sen" _Ucap Hinata terbata dan semburat merah mucul dipipinya saat disebut _Hime _oleh Sen.

Kini terlihat Kaguya mengalirkan kembali cahaya berwarna kehijau-hijauan kearah bagian mata Hinata.

"_Naruto, Sen berhentilah bertengkar sebaiknya kalian beristirahat terutama kau Naruto, Bukannya kau sekarang menjadi muridku berarti besok aku mulai akan melatihmu." _Ucap Kaguya lebih tepatnya perintah kepada Sen dan Naruto untuk menghentikan pertengkarannya dan menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat.

"_Ha'I Kaguya-sensei" "Ha'I Kaguya-sama" _Ucap Naruto dan Sen secara bersamaan. Kini Naruto berjalan kearah sebuah batu yang berbentuk persegi dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di batu tersebut.

"_Nah Hinata kau pun harus beristirahat lagi, Karena besok kita akan membuka perban yang membalut matamu" _Ucap Kaguya sambil membaringkan kembali Hinata.

"_Arigatou Kaguya-san" _Ucap Hinata.

**(skip time)**

Keesokan harinya terlihat seorang bocah pirang sedang tertidur pulas di atas batu, air liur mengalir dari sudut bibirnya serta posisi tidur yang bisa dikatakan berantakan.

'Plak'

"_ITTAIII… KENAPA KAU MENAMPAR WAJAHKU SEN"_Seketika mataNaruto terbuka lalu berteriak sambil memegangi mukanya yang terkena tamparan sendiri.

"_Itu karena Boss susah di bangunkan jadi aku tampar saja.. ini sudah pagi Boss"_ Ucap Sen santai disertai cengiran khasnya.

"_Dasar cangkang sialan" _Gerutu Naruto.

"_Naruto kesinilah" _Kini terdengar suara Kaguya memanggil Naruto. Naruto menoleh lalu berjalan mendekati senseinya.

"_Ada apa sens..ughh" _Naruto mengaduh saat tangan Kaguya menghentak dadanya.

Kini terlihat cangkang yang membungkus Naruto tersedot kembali masuk kedalam tangan semuanya masuk kini Naruto jatuh terduduk kebawah.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Kaguya-sensei" _Tanya Naruto yang mulai bangkit.

"_Aku mengambil kembali cangkang yang ada ditubuhmu karena tubuhmu sudah mulai membaik kembali," _ Ucap Kaguya lalu berjalan kearah Hinata yang sedang duduk disebuah batu diruangan tersebut. Terlihat Naruto juga melangkah kearah Hinata.

"_Ohayou Hinata-chan" _Setelah sampai dihadapan Hinata lalu Naruto menyapanya.

"_O-ohayou Naruto-kun"_ Balas Hinata.

"_Kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang" _Tanya Naruto.

"_Umm.."_ Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Naruto.

"_Nah Hinata kita akan membuka perban yang membalut matamu… apakah kau sudah siap?"_ Ucap Kaguya yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang Hinata.

"_Saya sudah siap Kaguya-san" _Ucap Hinata.

Kini Kaguya mulai membuka lilitan perban yang membalut mata Hinata setelah semua lilitan sudah dibuka kini Hinata mulai bersiap membuka matanya.

" _Sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu" _Ucap Kaguya yang dibalas angguka oleh Hinata.

Perlahan Hinata mulai membuka matanya, sejenak Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya setelah itu mata Hinata melah bereaksi terhadap cahaya yang di tangkap oleh retina matanya.

"_A-apa yang ter-jadi…. Ke-kenapa de-ngan ma-taku"_

**TBC**

**Author Note **

**hai..haii.. im comeback to your life..**

**chapter ini lebih membahas ke arah Hinataside atau ke flashback kisah hidup hinata.**

**dan untuk chapter depan mulai pelatihan naruhina dan menjelaskan tentang mata baru hinata walaupun hanya sekilas.  
**

**sekarang kita lanjut ke pembahasan review..**

"apakah Sen mirip dengan zetsu" **mungkin iyah mungkin juga tidak karena kalau dicanon zetsu putih tercipta dari sel hashirama dan patung mazou (versi madara) dan zetsu putih tercipta dari korban mugen tsukuyomi yang diserap chakra nya oleh sulur dari pohon shinju (versi kaguya) namun di pic ini Sen diciptakan dari cakra alam atau senjutsu. namun untuk kemampuan mungkin lebih mirip dengan spiral zetsu.**

"mirip cerita madara dan obito" **mungkin iyah tapi kedepannya akan berbeda dari kisah obito.**

"naruto dijadiin alat oleh Kaguya" **bisa iyah bisa juga tidak karena di ending mungkin akan lebih rumit.**

"apa naruto punya kekkei genkai" **sepertinya tidak karena jikalaupun punya kekkei genkai naruto pasti berasal dari ibunya yaitu uzumaki genkai.**

"disini Kaguya baik apa jahat"** untuk saat ini masih baik kok tapi untuk kedepan gak jamin.**

**oke makasih buat yang udah review maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan mau itu dari segi cerita ataupun dari segi penulisan oleh karena itu saya minta kritik dan saran lewat review dari reader'' ataupun author'' yang sudah berpengalaman.. sekian dan terima kasih oke see you yah :)**

**RnR~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary : Disaat cahaya meredup kegelapan merangkak perlahan menuju cahaya. Dua orang anak Dengan cahaya dan kegelapan dalam dirinya mencoba untuk mengalahkan kegelapan hati nya atau setidaknya menyeimbangkan kekuatan itu Namun takdir manusia sulit Untuk dikendalikan akan kah dia jadi The **_**Savior atau The Destroyer….**_

**Naruto: The Savior OR..**

**Naruto fanfiction**

**Desclaimer**

**Naruto copyright Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rated : T-T+**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Warning : typo, abal ,ide pasaran, dapat menyakitkan mata,maybe OOC ,maybe GODLIKENaruhina ,dan semuanya yang berbau keabalan**

**Chapter 5**

**Enjoy it ~**

**Sebelumnya di Naruto The savior OR..**

Kini Kaguya mulai membuka lilitan perban yang membalut mata Hinata setelah semua lilitan sudah dibuka kini Hinata mulai bersiap membuka matanya.

" _Sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu" _Ucap Kaguya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

Perlahan Hinata mulai membuka matanya, sejenak Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya setelah itu mata Hinata mulai bereaksi terhadap cahaya yang di tangkap oleh retina matanya.

"_A-apa yang ter-jadi…. Ke-kenapa de-ngan ma-taku"_

**And Now**

Kini terlihat jelas mata Hinata mempunyai iris yang berwarna ungu gelap. Hinata memandang kesekelilingnya yang dia lihat kini begitu jelas padahal ruangan yang di tempati ketiga orang itu sangat temaram dan minim cahaya. Kini dia menutup matanya sejenak dan membukanya kembali.

"_A-asta-ga i-ini ti-tidak mung-kin" _Matanya terbelalak setelah dia membuka matanya karena yang dia lihat adalah sebuah keramaian desa yang begitu detail dimana yang dia lihat anak-anak sedang bermain di taman, ada yang lalu-lalang dipasar dan bahkan yang lebih mengejutkan dia bisa melihat Mansion Hyuuga dengan sangat jelas. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang kepalanya, kini dia bisa melihat lautan lepas.

"_Itu adalah mata baru yang aku transplasikan ke kelopak matamu" _Ucap Kaguya saat melihat gadis kecil di hadapannya mengernyitkan kening nya berusaha untuk mencari jawaban apa yang terjadi pada penglihatannya . Hinata lalu menoleh kearah seorang dewasa yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"_Ma-mata ba-ru…. A-apa yang ter-terja-di dengan ma-taku ya-yang la-ma" _Ucap Hinata karena bingung dengan perkataan Kaguya yang mengatakan mata barunya.

"_Matamu yang sebelumnya telah diambil seseorang namun aku telah mentransplasikan mata yang baru ke kelopak matamu"_ Ucap Kaguya menjelaskan.

"_Ja-jadi begi-tu… Arigatou Kaguya-san" _Ucap Hinata mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"_Mengenai jawaban mengapa kau merasa berbeda dengan mata barumu… dulu itu merupakan milik seseorang yang sangat hebat…" _Ucap Kaguya menjelaskan dan kini Hinata menatap instens kearah Kaguya saat Kaguya menjelaskan mengenai matanya.

"_Dia merupakan orang yang pernah menciptakan kedamaian walaupun sejenak dengan kedua mata nya..orang itu begitu kuat sampai-sampai dia dijuluki orang yang mampu melihat seluruh dunia dengan matanya dan matanya di juluki mata yang bisa melihat kegelapan, Nama mata itu adalah…."_ Terang Kaguya menggantung ucapannya.

"…_.Aragami Byakugan."_ Sambung Kaguya menutup penjelasannya.

"_A-aragami Bya-byakugan" _Ucap Hinata terkaget mendengarkan penjelasan Kaguya mengenai mata barunya.

"_Dan ternyata gen mu cocok dengan mata tersebut… jadi anggap saja itu hadiah.." _Ucap Kaguya yang hanya diberi anggukan ragu oleh Hinata. Kini Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya dan menghentikan pandangannya tepat kearah Naruto, Hinata melihatNaruto dengan seksama lalu matanya melebar saat melihat kearah perut Naruto _'I-itu A-apa' _kenapa ada makhluk aneh di dalam tubuh Naruto, Ya… Kini Hinata sedang melihat sosok berwarna orange yang meringkuk disebuah kandang. Sementara Naruto yang dilihat dengan intens oleh Hinata hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya dapat dilihat juga seburat tipis di pipi kecoklatan bocah pirang tersebut.

"_Ano Hinata… umm kenapa kau melihatku dengan begitu" _Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap tengkuknya gugup _'Hinata pasti terpesona denganku.. sekarang aku percaya bahwa aku ini tampan' _Batin Naruto narsis. Mendengar ucapan dari Naruto sontak membuat Hinata tersentak kaget dan langsung menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa panas.

"_A-ano.. Itu..i-itu….umm a-ano…" "Jangan GR dulu bodoh.. Hinata itu sedang melihat ingus yang masih menempel dihidungmu" _Ucapan Hinata dipotong oleh Kaguya yang membuat Naruto terjengkang ke belakang saat mendengar ucapan Kaguya. _'Sial.. Dasar Nenek tua yang suka mengacaukan mood seseorang' _Batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"_Nah Hinata sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_ Ucap Kaguya. Seketika Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah Kaguya.

"_Apakah kau mau pulang ke keluargamu" _Lanjut Kaguya. Terdiam sejenak lalu Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_A-ano Kaguya-san.. se-sepertinya sa-saya ti-dak bi-sa pu-pulang kerumah….. Saya takut."_ Ucap Hinata tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Kaguya .

"_Kenapa kau takut Hinata" _Kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya ke Hinata.

"_A-ano ak-ku.. ke-keluargaku pa-pasti ti-dak ma-mau menerimaku kem-bali."_ Ucap Hinata yang mendadak tatapannya menjadi sendu.

"_Jadi sekarang kau mau bagaimana" _Kini giliran Kaguya yang bertanya.

"_A-ano aku ing-in ti-tinggal di-sini sa-ja un-tuk me-membalas ke-baik-kan Ka-kaguya san kare-na te-telah meno-longku" _Hinata menjawab dengan suara pelan namun sepertinya masih bisa didengar oleh dua orang yang ada disitu.

"_Baiklah jika itu mau mu kau boleh tinggal disini sekaligus aku mengawasi perkembangan matamu itu."_ Lama terdiam akhirnya Kaguya menjawab dengan diiringi senyuman penuh arti.

"_A-arigatou Kaguya-san" _Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"_Ne.. Sensei kapan kita memulai latihannya, Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menjadi ninja yang hebat dan disegani " _Kini giliran Naruto yang bersuara. Kaguya menolehkan kepalanya

"_Baiklah.. Sekarang kita akan memulai latihan dengan latihan fisik dahulu agar tubuhmu kuat secara fisik untuk menerima latihan yang lebih lanjut" _Ucap Kaguya. Naruto hanya cemberut mendengarkan jawaban Kaguya.

"_Tapi aku sudah sering latihan fisik Sensei dan aku yakin tubuhku sudah kuat.." _Seru Naruto menjawab.

Perlahan Kaguya mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya kearah Naruto.

'_Wuussh' 'Braakkk'_

"_uggh" _Tiba-tiba saja Naruto terpental dan langsung dan menabrak dinding dengan sangat keras.

"_Na-ruto-kkun" _Ucap Hinata shock saat melihat gumpalan berwarna biru menghantam telak kearah Naruto.

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH.."_ Perlahan tubuh kecil Naruto bangkit dan langsung berteriak kearah Kaguya, terlihat juga darah keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"_Aku hanya mengetesmu karena Kau bilang kau sudah kuat.." _Jawab Kaguya santai. Naruto menggeretakkan giginya saat mendengar jawaban kaguya.

"_Apa kau gila, kau hampir saja membunuhku hah.."_ Jawab Naruto yang sepertinya tersulut emosinya saat mendengar jawaban dari Kaguya.

"_Jadi kesimpilannya kau masih lemah Naruto.."_ Ucap Kaguya mengabaikan bentakan dari Naruto

"_Tapi kau juga tak perlu sampai melemparkanku hanya untuk mengetesku.. Bagaimana kalau sampai aku mati"_ Jawab Naruto sambil mendecih.

"_Aku tidak peduli" _Jawab Kaguya cuek.

"_Cih… Kau benar-benar tak punya perasaan"_ Ucap Naruto sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Jadi kau masih berminat untuk menjadi muridku?"_ Ucap Kaguya mengabaikan perkataan Naruto yang masih saja memasang muka tak rela.

"_Hah.. Tentu saja aku masih berminat"_ Ucap Naruto yang kini wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"_Apa kau tidak takut… Jika kau berlatih denganku kau akan sering mengalami kejadian seperti tadi"_ Ucap Kaguya yang mencoba memancing keseriusan ucapan Naruto.

"_Asalkan aku menjadi kuat, kejadian seperti tadi tidak masalah untukku"_ Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"_Baiklah kalau kau mau menerima resikonya."_ Ucap Kaguya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Perlahan Kaguya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tangannya dan perlahan membentuk sosok, setelah selesai sosok tersebut kini mulai menampakan wujudnya.

"_Tahap pertama kau harus melatih tubuhmu dahulu menjadi kuat… dan aku tidak akan melatihmu jika kau masih belum bisa menahan seranganku tadi"_ Ucap Kaguya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"_Baiklah akan kulakukan dan kupastikan aku pasti bisa menahan seranganmu Sensei"_ Ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

"_Nah Sen sekarang kau temani Naruto untuk melatih fisiknya."_ Ucap Kaguya kepada sosok yang tadi dibuatnya yaitu Sen.

"_Ha'i Kaguya-sama" _Ucap Sen sambil membungkuk hormat yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kaguya. Sen lalu berbalik dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

"_Yo… Boss sekarang kita akan berlatih bersama"_ Ucap Sen dengan mengangkat tangannya yang dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Naruto.

"_Baiklah Sen… Mohon bantuannya" _Kini Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya kearah Sen.

"_Yoshhh… Ayo kita berlatih diluar Boss" _Ucap Sen dengan semangat dan dibalas tak kalah semangatnya oleh Naruto..

"_Yossshhh Ayo Sen"_

Setelah dua orang pergi dari tempat itu, kini terlihat dua sosok yang tersisa diruangan tersebut.

"_Nah Hinata.. apa kau juga tertarik untuk menjadi muridku"_ Ucap kaguya yang kini menoleh kearah Hinata.

"_A-pakah bo-leh Kagu-ya san"_ Tanya Hinata tergagap yang juga kini menatap balik kearah Kaguya.

"_Tentu saja boleh.. kau juga pasti penasaran dengan kekuatan matamu kan?"_ Tanya Kaguya ke Hinata.

"_Umm.."_ Hinata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kaguya.

"_Namun sebelum itu kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan bicara gagapmu dan sekarang kau panggil aku Sensei"_ Ucap Kaguya.

"_Ha'i Se-sensei"_ Ucap Hinata yang dibalas tatapan datar oleh Kaguya.

"_Kubilang hentikan bicara gagapmu Hinata"_ Ucap Kaguya .

"_Ha'i Sensei" Jawab Hinata._

"_Begitu lebih baik" _Ucap Kaguya lagi.

"_Sama dengan Naruto, kau juga akan berlatih fisik dulu namun khusus untukmu hanya latihan fisik ringan karena sepertinya kau sudah punya dasar dalam ilmu beladiri Ninja"_ Lanjut Kaguya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"_Baiklah Kaguya-sensei_" Ucap Hinata yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"_Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang kau ikuti aku"_ Ucap Kaguya yang mulai melayang kearah sudut ruangan.

"_Ha'I Sensei" _Jawab Hinata yang perlahan berjalan mengikuti Kaguya.

Sementara itu diluar, tepatnya didalam hutan terlihat dua sosok yang sedang berdiri disana, terdengar juga suara debur ombak yang menghantam daratan… yah kini dua sosok tersebut sedang berada dihutan yang dekat dengan tebing yang dibawahnya merupakan lautan luas.

"_Baiklah Boss sekarang kita akan memulai latihan kita"_ Ucap Sen ke sosok anak kecil yang ada dihadapannya.

"_Oke Sen aku sudah siap untuk berlatih"_ Ucap Naruto bersemangat. Sen langsung nyengir mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar bersemangat.

"_Latihanmu berapa latihan fisik yaitu latihannya kau harus melakuan lari 100 keliling push up 100x, sit up 100x dan kau akan berenang selama 6 jam setiap hari" _Ucap Sen yang membuat lengkungan bibir Naruto yang tadinya naik keatas kini merosot kebawah karena mendengar ucapan Sen.

"_Apa kau gila sen, apa kau mau membunuhku dengan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi"_ Ucap Naruto saat mengetahui latihannya begitu ekstrem.

"_Baiklah kalau kau tak mau berarti kau sudah gugur untuk menjadi murid Kaguya-sama"_ Ucap Sen santai.

"_Ak…" "Dan kau tidak akan menerima kekuatan yang begitu hebat dari Kaguya-sama"_ Ucapan Naruto di potong oleh Sen yang membuat Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya.

"_Benarkah"_ Jawab Naruto yang kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi muka penasaran.

"_Huum" _Jawab Sen mengangguk berkali-kali.

"_Yosshh kalau begitu akan aku lakukan" _Teriaki Naruto yang sudah kembali bersemangat.

"_Yosshhh semangat Boss" _Jawab Sen yang tak kalah semangatnya.

Kini terlihat Naruto mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang mereka pijaki, Sen juga bergabung dan mulai berlari mensejajarkan larinya dengan Naruto. Tak terasa kini 100 putaran sudah dilalui oleh Naruto bersama Sen, Terlihat nafas Naruto terengah-engah dan membungkuk memegangi lututnya setelah lari mengelilingi lapangan, berbeda dengan Naruto terlihat Sen tidak menampilkan wajah kelelahan sedikitpun.

"_Sen apa kau tidak merasa kelelahan setelah tadi berlari"_ Ucap Naruto masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah lalu menoleh kearah Sen.

"_Tidak" _Jawab Sen singkat. Sementara kening Naruto mengernyit mendengar jawaban dari Sen _'Makhluk macam dia' _Batin Naruto'

"_Baiklah kita lanjut ke latihan yang selanjutnya Boss"_ Seru Sen selanjutnya.

"_Yosshh… Ayo Sen" _Jawab Naruto yang kini mulai bersemangat lagi. Terihat Naruto kini tengkurap bersiap untuk melakukan push up. Sen pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

" _1..2..3..4.."_ Kini Naruto dan Sen memulai latihannya yaitu push up.

Ditempat Hinata dan Kaguya kini terlihat Kaguya sedang membuat sebatang pohon yang mirip dengan kayu latihan yang biasa dijadikan untuk latihan taijutsu.

"_Nah Hinata untuk sementara kau akan latihan dengan memukul dan menendang batang pohon ini sampai pohon ini tumbang… kau mengerti"_ Ucap Kaguya sedangkan Hinata menoleh sejenak.

_Ha'i Kaguya-Sensei"_ Ucap Hinata sambil mengangguk. Sementara Kaguya pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai maju menghadap pohon tersebut dan mulai melakukan pukulan ke pohon tersebut.

'_Ini keras sekali apakah aku mampu… semangat Hinata kau tidak boleh menyerah dan dianggap lemah lagi' _Batin Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Hinata memulai lagi memukul dan menendang pohon tersebut sementara dari kejauhan Kaguya tersenyum samar melihat semangat yang Hinata keluarkan..

Kembali ke Naruto kini dia sedang berenang ketepian ditemani bersama Sen yang mengambang seakan dia itu benda yang ringan. Setelah sampai ketepian Naruto berbaring dipasir pantai untuk beristirahat sambil melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam diujung lautan lepas.

"_Ugh…. Tubuhku sakit semua rasanya seperti tertimpa gunung" _Ucap Naruto yang masih berbaring.

"_Oke Boss latihan hari ini kurasa cukup" _Ucap Sen yang kini duduk disamping Naruto.

"_Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu sejenak disini" _Lanjut Sen yang kini ikut berbaring.

"_Iyah" _Ucap Naruto yang kini memejamkan matanya. Namun barang sejenak Sen kembali bangkit,

"_Ah iyah Boss aku akan mencari ikan dulu untuk dibawa pulang"_ Ucap Sen tiba-tiba sambil menepuk-nepuk pasir yang menempel ditubuhnya.

"_Hmm" _Ucap Naruto kembali menutup matanya yang sempat terbuka saat mendengar ucapan Sen.

Perlahan Sen masuk kembali kedalam air dan dalam hitungan menit kini dia muncul kembali kepermukaan air sambil membawa ikan yang banyak yang ditusuk oleh tombak yang terbuat dari batang pohon. Sen lalu berjalan lagi kearah Naruto yang sedang berbaring dipasir pantai.

"_Sebaiknya aku bakar saja sebagian untuk Boss yang sepertinya kelaparan" _Ucap Sen sambil memandangi Naruto yang sedang berbaring menutup matanya, Sen lalu berjalan agak jauh kearah belakang Naruto dan mulai menyalakan api disana untuk membakar ikan yang sudah didapatnya. Tak lama kemudian ikan yang dibakar Sen pun mulai matang dengan ditandai harum yang menguar dari ikan bakar tersebut. Sen lalu berjalan lagi kearah Naruto dan mencoba membangunkan Naruto.

"_Boss bangun.." _Sen mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto. Namun Naruto tak bergeming, _'Apakah Boss mati.. aduh bagaimana ini apa yang harus aku katakan pada Kaguya-sama kalau sampai Boss mati' _pikir Sen.

"_BOSS BANGUN.."_ Kini Sen berteriak dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto lebih kencang.

"_Hmm… Ada apa Sen" _Jawab Naruto yang mulai tersadar karena guncangan yang dia rasakan, Seketika Sen lega karena Naruto ternyata tidak apa-apa.

"_Bangun Boss.. apakah kau tidak merasa lapar" _Ucap Sen saat melihat Naruto yang mulai akan menutup matanya kembali.

"_Baiklah Sen… Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kumakan?" _Tanya Naruto yang kini mulai duduk.

"_Lihatlah Boss aku sudah membakarkan ikan buatmu" _Ucap Sen sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah ikan yang dibakar oleh Sen. Naruto menoleh lalu mengikuti arah telunjuk Sen,

"_Kelihatannya enak, Tapi sepertinya aku mencium bau gosong" _Ucap Naruto yang kini air mulai menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"_Uwaahhh… Sepertinya ikannya gosong Boss" _Sen bangkit lalu berlari sambil berteriak menuju ikan yang dibakarnya. Terlihat Naruto juga mengikuti Sen dari belakang,

"_Boss ikannya gosong apa tidak apa-apa"_ Ucap Sen yang kini mukanya tertekuk kebawah.

"_Sudah lah Sen, ini masih bisa di makan kok" _Ucap Naruto yang tak tega melihat wajah sedih Sen.

"_Benarkah Boss" _Ucap Sen.

"_Yap.." _Ucap Naruto yang kini mengambil ikan tersebut dan mulai dimasukan kemulutnya.

"_Ini enak kok Sen, Apakah kau tidak mau mencobanya"_ Ucap Naruto yang mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah.

"_Ah aku tidak makan Boss."_ Balas yang kini memandangi Naruto yang sedang makan.

"_Dasar aneh" _Ucap Naruto yang meneruskan acara makannya.

Setelah selesai makan kini Naruto dan Sen bersiap-siap untuk pulang dan terlihat kini Naruto membawa ikan sisa hasil tangkapan untuk dibawa pulang.

"_Baiklah ayo kita pulang Boss" _Ucap Sen sambil memegang tangan Naruto dan perlahan keduanya pun masuk kedalam tanah.

"_TADAIMA" _ Kini terlihat dua sosok yang sedang memasuki sebuah ruangan, Yap sosok itu adalah Naruto dan Sen.

"_Okaeri" _Terdengar suara yang lembut menjawab teriakan dua orang yang baru masuk tersebut. Perlahan Naruto berjalan kearah gadis kecil yang sedang mengelap keringat hasil latihannya,

"_Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Hinata…. Kenapa kau berkeringat begitu?" _Tanya Naruto sambil menurunkan Ikan yang tadi dia bawa.

"_Ano..itu, Aku ha-habis latihan Naruto-kun" _Jawab Hinata yang kini memperhatikan barang yang diturunan Oleh Naruto.

"_Hoo.. Kau berlatih apa Hinata-chan… memangnya matamu sudah merasa baikan"_ Tanya Naruto yang kini duduk disamping Hinata.

"_A-ano aku ta-di habis berlatih me-mukul pohon i-tu.. da-dan mataku sudah ba-baikan Na-naruto-kun"_ Hinata menjawab sambil menoleh kearah batang pohon yang dipukulnya tadi.

"_Ooh jadi begitu" _Jawab Naruto manggut-manggut.

"_Kau sudah pulang Naruto" _Kini giliran seseorang yang berbicara kepada Naruto.

"_Ah sudah Kaguya-sensei" _Jawab Naruto yang kini menoleh kearah belakang dan menemukan Senseinya sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"_Ah iyah Kaguya-Sensei.. Tadi Sen menangkap ikan dilaut dan itu aku simpan disana"_ Ucap Naruto sambil menujuk beberapa ikan yang ditusuk oleh sebuah tombak.

"_Baiklah nanti aku urus… Sekarang kalian istirahat lah karena besok kalian akan berlatih lagi"_ Ucap Kaguya.

"_Ha'i Sensei" _Jawab Hinata daan Naruto bersamaan. Perlahan Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju sudut ruangan yang terdapat tempat beristirahat. Diikuti Hinata namun ke sudut yang berbeda.

"_Hah..cape sekali hari ini sebaiknya aku cepat tidur" _Ucap Naruto sambil berbaring ditempat yang berbentuk seperti peti.

Tak terasa hari selanjutnya sudah menjelang dengan ditandai pagi yang datang, terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut tengah bersiap-siap dengan rutinitasnya.. yap dia adalah Naruto yang akan memulai latihannya seperti hari kemarin. Kini Naruto sedang melakukan olah raga fisik yang diberikan oleh orang yang ada di depannya, terlihat Naruto sedah push up sambil menggerutu terhadap orang yang ada didepannya dikarenakan porsi latihannya ditambah dan setiap hari akan ditambah 100x tentu saja Naruto langsung protes pertama mendengar itu, Namun saat diiming-imingi kekuatan oleh orang tersebut Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan melanjutkan latihannya karena memang Naruto butuh kekuatan tersebut untuk memcapai ambisinya. Hari ini berjalan seperti rutinitas yang dilakukan seperti kemarin dan Naruto langsung pulang untuk beristirahat. Kini hari-hari Naruto tak jauh dari yang namanya latihan dan dia mulai menikmati latihan tersebut walaupun makin hari latihan tersebut berubah menjadi lebih ekstrem bahkan sekarang latihan Naruto ditambah dengan menangkap ikan sambil berenang dengan tangan kosong yang untuk kali pertama membuat Naruto frustasi karena merasa hal tersebut tak mungkin dilakukan dan itu latihan yang sangat konyol, Namun menurut Sen latihan tersebut sangat berguna untuk melatih kecepatan dan refleks tubuhnya yang dimana didalam air gerak tubuh sangat terbatas. Hari berganti minggu lalu bulan dan tak terasa sudah hampir dua tahun Naruto melatih fisiknya dan dalam dua tahun tersebut setiap seminggu sekali Naruto selalu di tes oleh Kaguya namun hasil nya tetap sama yaitu Naruto belum bisa menghindar dari serangan Senseinya tersebut dan tak pelak membuat Naruto babak belur setiap minggunya tapi minggu belakangan ini Naruto mulai bisa setidaknya menangani serangan nya dengan cara menghindar walaupun hanya bertahan dalam beberapa serangan. Dan kini terlihat Naruto sedang latihan didalam air bersama Sen.

'_Slasshh' 'Grebb'_

Terlihat Naruto sedang mengerjar beberapa ikan dan ketika sudah dalam jangkauannya dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto melesat dan langsung menangkap ikan tersebut, setelah mendapatkan sasarannya Naruto langsung melempar ikan tersebut kearah Sen yang kini sedang berbaring dipermukaan air.

"_Sekarang kecepatanmu sudah mulai bertambah Boss" _Ucap Sen saat melihat Naruto keluar dari dalam air dan berenang kearah tepi pantai.

"_Namun sepertinya ini belum cukup untuk menghindari serangan Sensei"_ Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah mencapai pantai. Kini terlihat sosok Naruto berubah cukup signifikan walaupun umurnya masih berusia tujuh tahun namun terlihat tubuhnya sudah sangat kekar dibanding anak sebayanya kulitnya pun sekarang mulai berubah warna menjadi berwarna coklat caramel matanya yang biru kini terlihat tajam dan rambutnya kini Ia biarkan panjang.

"_Sebaiknya kita pulang untuk beristirahat karena besok Boss akan di tess lagi oleh Kaguya-sama" _Ucap Sen yang mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sen, setelah berdiri disamping Naruto Sen lalu memegang bahu Naruto dan mulai menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

Esok harinya kini terlihat Naruto sedang berdiri berhadap dengan sosok perempuan dewasa yang sedang menatap kearahnya.

"_Apakah kau sudah siap Naruto"_ Ucap sosok tersebut.

"_Ha'i Kaguya-sensei"_ Jawab Naruto yang mulai memasang kuda-kudanya

"_Baiklah akan aku mulai"_ Ucap Kaguya… yap memang sekarang Naruto sedang memulai rutinitas tiap minggu nya yaitu tes dari senseinya. Kini terlihat tangan Kaguya diarahkan kearah Naruto dan….

'_Wusshhh' 'Brakk'_

Sebuah hembusan energy melesat kearah Naruto Namun dengan sigap Naruto menghindar dengan cara berguling kearah sisi tubuhnya menoleh kebelakang Naruto melihat sebuah lubang ditembok ruangan tersebut , Kini insting Naruto berteriak kearahnya untuk memberitahu bahwa ada bahaya yang sedang mengincarnya refleks Naruto melompat kesamping lagi.

'_Wussh' 'Braak' 'Wussh' 'Braak' 'Wussh' 'Braak' 'Wussh' 'Braak'_

Kini serangan bertubi-tubi diarahkan kearah Naruto namun Naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat dengan sesekali diselingi dengan gulingan.

'_Wussh' 'Wussh' _

Kini terlihat Kaguya mengarahkan serangan double kearah Naruto dan sampingnya untuk membatasi gerakan Naruto, berpikir cepat Naruto melompat dengan tinggi keatas dan langsung tersenyum senang karena sudah menghindari dua serangan sekaligus tersebut, saat Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Kaguya mata Naruto melebar saat melihat kini tangan kiri Kaguya mengarah kearahnya yang tak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar karena Naruto masih berada diatas tanah.

'_Wuusshh' 'Brakk'._

"_Ugh"_ Kini Naruto terlempar kebelakang saat menerima gelombang energy yang dilancarkan oleh Kaguya.

"_Gagal lagi yah…"_ Ucap Naruto yang kini mulai bangkit.

"_Naruto.. Hinata kesini lah" _Ucap Kaguya, Naruto mendekat dan disudut ruangan yang lain Hinata mulai menghentikan latihannya dan terlihat puluhan batang kayu roboh karena ulah latihan Hinata, perlahan Hinata berbalik dan berjalan kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Kini dua orang tersebut mulai berada tepat dihadapan orang yang telah memanggilnya.

"_Naruto… perkembangan kini sudah meningkat dan kuanggap itu cukup jadi kau lulus dari tes yang sudah aku berikan" _Ucap Kaguya yang kini menatap Naruto.

"_Tapi Sensei aku masih lemah karena belum bisa menghindari seranganmu."_ Ucap Naruto.

"_Tidak.. menurutku itu sudah cukup dan kau kuanggap lulus"_ Ucap Kaguya lagi.

"_Kalau begitu arigatou Sensei" _Ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kaguya.

"_Dan kau Hinata.. kini kau juga sudah bisa melewati latihan yang aku berikan dengan sangat baik bahkan kau sudah bisa memaksimalkan kemampuan matamu untuk mencari kelemahan batang pohon tersebut dan kuanggap kau juga harus menaikkan level kekuatanmu"_ Ucap Kaguya mengomentari hasil latihan yang sudah dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"_Ha'i Kaguya-sama"_ Ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"_Nah untuk itu aku akan meningkatkan latihan kalian kearah yang lebih tinggi" _Ucap Kaguya yang dibalas anggukan oleh dua orang dihadapannya.

"_Dan latihan yang pertama yaitu Ninjutsu" _Lanjut Kaguya.

"_Ninjutsu" _Ulang Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"_Ninjutsu merupakan teknik yang menggunakan chakra dalam tubuh kita dan dikonversikan menjadi sebuah energy yang memungkinkan kita melakukan sesuatu yang jarang bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain seperti mengeluarkan api dalam mulut, meniupkan angin yang sangat kuat dan menciptakan air dari ketiadaan"_ Jawab Hinata yang sepertinya mengerti akan ketidaktahuan Naruto.

"_Oh jadi itu namanya Ninjutsu"_ Ucap Naruto sambil manggut-manggut.

"_Dan Ninjutsu juga memungkinkan kita mengolah unsur-unsur alam menjadi sebuah serangan"_ Kini giliran Kaguya yang menambahkan.

"_Nah untuk itu latihan kalian besok yaitu latihan Ninjutsu.. tapi sebelum itu kalian harus bisa mengontrol chakra yang ada pada tubuh kalian khususnya untukmu Naruto karena kulihat Hinata sudah bisa mengontrol chakranya walaupun belum sempurna" _Lanjut Kaguya menjelaskan mengenai latihan Naruto dan Hinata.

"_Ha'i Kaguya-sensei"_ Ucap Naruto dan Kaguya bersamaan.

"_Sekarang kalian mendekatlah dan ulurkan tangan kalian" _Ucap Kaguya kini terlihat Naruto dan Hinata mengulurkan tangan mereka kearah Kaguya. Kaguya memegang tangan mereka berdua, seketika muncul cahaya keluar dari tangan Kaguya dan langsung masuk kedalam tangan Naruto dan Hinata.

'_Kekuatan macam apa ini' 'Ugh tubuhku serasa bergairah ssekali' _Batin Hinata dan Naruto. Dan seketika kini terlihat tanda merah muncul diantara kedua alis Naruto dan dan Hinata.

"_Sekarang kalian beristirahat lah besok kita akan memulai latihan yang sesungguhnya…"_ Ucap Kaguya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

"_Ha'i…."_

**TBC~**

**Author Note..**

**Holaa author sengklek datang membawa chapter terbaru.. maaf atas keterlambatannya.. chap diatas mulai permulaan latihan yang dilakukan oleh naruto dan hinata serta nama mata yang diperoleh oleh Hinata dan nama mata tersebut yaitu Aragami Byakugan . Sedikit Bocoran mata tersebut memang masih Byakugan namun dengan level yang berbeda dengan Byakugan biasa dan konsepnya mungkin mirip dengan mangekyo sharingan yang merupakan evolusi dari sharingan dan untuk kemampuan mata hinata mungkin spesial karena sama dengan tripowernya MS uchiha tapi untuk nama jutsunya masih rahasia.**

**Yosh saatnya membahas review..**

Hinata dibuat bisa ninjutsu karena menurut saya klan hyuga memiliki chakra kontrol perfect **Hinata memang akan mempunyai Ninjutsu tapi bukan lima elemen unsur alam dan**** sepertinya akan lebih banyak taijutsunya dan juga kekuatan mata baru Hinata.**

Hinata dibuat menjadi medic-nin alasannya sama karena memiliki chakra kontrol perfect **akan saya pikirkan.**

Endingnya sudah terbayang belum? **Sebenarnya alur utama sampai endingnya saya udah bikin kerangkanya namun sekarang saya lagi fokus untuk membuat filler atau arc Naruto dan Hinata supaya jalan cerita lebih menarik serta dari situ juga nanti Hinata dan Naruto bisa memperoleh kekuatan baru..**

Naruto punya Doujutsu? **sepertinya tidak karena doujutsu disini lebih fokus ke Hinata Namun saya akan memberikan Naruto kekuatan yang lebih daripada Doujutsu tapi itu nanti masih lama sekarang bertahap aja dulu.**

Naruto balas dendam ke desanya **Lihat aja nanti karena itu masih lama.**

** oke sekian dulu terima kasih buat yang udah review saya sangat menghargai review anda. dan tak lupa saya meminta kritik beserta saran mengenai tulisan saya maupun ide cerita dari para readers semua. **

**RnR~**


End file.
